Recuperándote
by Bren Jaeger
Summary: [AU] Cuándo parecía que todo iba bien, un accidente cambió todo por completo. Y ahora Sesshomaru se encuentra con la complicada tarea de hacer recordar a Kagome, pero no contaba con que una persona se interpondría en sus planes y que el plazo que tendría para hacerla recordar sería de seis días. ¿Lo logrará? [Regalito para Sery7Seven]
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los creados por mi._

**Dedicatoria: **¡Venganza! A Sery7seven por hacerme sufrir. ¡Ahora te toca a ti! xD Mentiras:3 A Sery por su cumpleaños atrasado. Espero te guste éste fic completamente… ¿raro? Es un tema cliqué que quise darle un estilo Bren (?)

¡Te adoro! Espero los disfrutes como yo lo hice (:

**Advertencia: **¿OoC?

**Notas: **Yo amo a todos por igual:3 También va dedicado a todo aquel que se tome unos minutitos en leer:3

* * *

**Recuperándote.**

**I**

Lo había prometido y ahora estaba cumpliendo su promesa. Se bajó del autobús con su poco equipaje, salió de la estación de autobuses y tomó un taxi; dio la dirección de la casa de ella y esperó pacientemente llegar a su destino. Miró un poco por la ventana, dándose cuenta de qué casi nada había cambiado, aunque vivían más personas de las qué él recordaba, eso no le molestó, el pensamiento de que su novia tuvo más personas con las cuáles platicar lo hizo sentirse un poco más tranquilo.

Cuándo el taxi se detuvo, él le pagó al conductor y se bajó.

Contempló por unos minutos la casa color blanco qué estaba frente a él, no había ninguna remodelación en ésta, pero él la sentía un poco diferente. Abrió la reja y caminó despacio hacía la puerta, para después tocarla.

—¡Ya voy! —Se escuchó la voz de la señora Higurashi desde la entrada de la residencia. Sesshōmaru esperó qué fuera su novia quién lo recibiera —le había mando un mensaje de qué volvería— pero no fue así, cosa que lo sorprendió. Aunque era mejor que lo recibiera Naomi a qué nadie lo hiciera—. Disculpe por… —Naomi no terminó de hablar, sus ojos se agrandaron más al ver frente a ella al peliplata. No esperaba qué regresara o no en esas circunstancias. —Sesshōmaru…

Él reconoció que la mirada que le mandaba estaba cargada de pena, cosa que lo desconcertó. ¿Qué razones tendría Naomi para verlo así?

—Naomi—mencionó, cómo saludo—. ¿Kagome?

—No creo que sea buen momento Sesshōmaru —admitió con voz baja—. Mi hija está algo… indispuesta.

No le creía, él sabía que ella mentía.

—Le hice una promesa.

Naomi entendió por qué le decía eso, pero no era el caso. Su hija siempre supo que él volvería y cumpliría su promesa, se lo decía siempre, ella esperaba y confiaba ciegamente en el peliplata y ella estaba completamente segura de que Kagome lo hubiera recibido con los brazos abiertos, con lágrimas de emoción y con un fuerte abrazo.

—Lo sé y la cumpliste, eso es bueno. —Naomi bajó la mirada—. Mi hija nunca dudó de ti, ella me decía todos los días que vendrías.

—¿Decía?

¿Acaso le había pasado algo malo a su novia?

—Repito qué no es buen momento, Sesshōmaru. Prometo explicártelo luego…

—Dónde está. —Demandó saber, estaba ahora sí, demasiado impaciente. No entendía nada y quería respuestas pero en ese mismo momento.

La señora Higurashi entendió que era completamente imposible hacer que Sesshōmaru se fuera en ese mismo momento, él no renunciaría a la idea de ver a Kagome ese mismo día, después de todo, ese era el único motivo de su visita. Suspiró y levantó la mirada, se hizo a un lado y le indicó a él qué pasara y se sentara en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Él pudo contemplar qué todo estaba en completo silencio, qué no había cosas de Kagome en la sala —como era usual— parecía que su novia no habitará más ese lugar. Se puso tensó, tanta duda lo estaba poniendo de malas, quería las respuestas para terminar de entender.

—Mi hija tuvo un accidente hace más de un mes —decidió qué lo mejor sería andar sin rodeos—, en el cual perdió la memoria. Me informaron que el causante del accidente huyó y Kagome no recuerda nada, así que no he podido saber qué pasó realmente.

Sesshōmaru se quedó quieto en su lugar, ahora entendía sólo un poco.

—Tratamos de qué recordara poco a poco, sin presionarla, tuve que repetirle muchas veces que era su madre y qué no le haría daño. Lo mismo pasó con Sota e InuYasha qué trataron de ayudarla. Sin embargo, Kagome no recuerda absolutamente nada. Lo poco qué sabe es porque yo se lo he dicho o Sango, Miroku, Sota o InuYasha.

»Hace unos días le mencioné tu nombre, pero ella pareció no recordar. Le dije que eras su novio, pero ella se disculpó y me dijo que lo mejor sería qué no te enterarás de nada y qué cuándo volvieras, no te dejará verla; ella se siente culpable, también con Sango se siente así, ya que no la llama mejor amiga ni la considera así por el momento.

Él se levantó, dispuesto a ver a la chica y hacerle recordar todo lo que pasaron juntos. Así tuviera qué hablar más de lo normal, él lo haría.

—¡Espera! —El tono sonó a advertencia, porque lo era. —Hay algo que debes de saber; apareció un chico, un tal Akashi, él se mostró interesado en Kagome y la invitó a citas frecuentemente y hace unas semanas, ambos me avisaron qué estaban saliendo.

Un silencio tensó los rodeó a ambos, Naomi sabía que esa era la parte que más complicado se le haría decirle al peliplata, pero finalmente lo había hecho y después de todo, era la realidad en esos momentos. Ella pensaba que Sesshōmaru daría la vuelta y se iría para seguir estudiando alejado de ese lugar, sin embargo —y para su sorpresa— no fue así.

—Dónde.

—En su cuarto.

Él subió las escaleras sin prisa alguna. Naomi se dejó caer en el sillón y le pidió a Kami que fuera un poco piadosa con el joven; ella sabía que no sería fácil para él, más tomando en cuenta de qué había regresado por su hija y eso significaba qué él amaba a Kagome.

Las escaleras eran pocas, pero a Sesshōmaru se le estaban haciendo infinitas, ahora entendía por qué no hubo contestación a sus mensajes, cartas o regalos; al principio pensó que Kagome no había tenido el tiempo suficiente por la escuela y se obligó a pensar qué pronto le respondería. Sin embargo, nunca hubo una respuesta. Él siguió enviando mensajes y pensó seriamente en señales de humo cómo último recurso, pero nunca fue necesario porque su hermano le envió una carta explicándole qué su novia estaba bien, pero demasiado ocupada, qué había perdido su celular y muchas cosas más.

Pero todo eso era mentira.

Piso el último escalón y vio el corredor qué llevaba a la habitación de Kagome, todavía le costaba asimilar el hecho de que ella había perdido la memoria y qué ahora se encontraba con otra persona.

¿Tan rápido lo había olvidado? ¿Acaso no lo quería lo suficiente? No, no. ¡Claro que Kagome lo quería lo suficiente! Ella había aceptado esperarlo más de tres años, obviamente lo quería.

Estuvo enfrente del cuarto de la pelinegra y estuvo a punto de dar mejor la vuelta, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no era un cobarde, que enfrentaría a la chica. Tocó la puerta, pero no tuvo respuesta, volvió a tocar con más fuerza y entonces escuchó un "adelante" dicho en tono demasiado bajo.

Abrió la puerta y de espaldas a él, viendo por la ventana y tratando de abrir una libreta qué contenía una cerradura, se encontraba la chica qué se suponía era su novia: Kagome. Ella volteó y lo miró con curiosidad y algo de temor, después de todo, para ella él era un completo extraño.

—Hola… —saludó, temerosa—. ¿Quién eres? —Dejó de lado la libreta qué estaba segura no lograría abrir.

—Sesshōmaru.

—¿Te conozco? —Él frunció un poco el ceño, después de todo no era la persona más paciente del mundo. Kagome se dio cuenta de qué lo había molestado—. Lo siento, pero perdí la memoria hace unos meses —se encogió de hombros, apenada—, seguramente eras un amigo mío, ¿verdad? —Se acomodó mejor en la cama, sentándose para ver de frente al "desconocido" que estaba en su habitación—. Tú nombre no me suena, pero seguramente Sango me habló de ti.

Calló de pronto al darse cuenta de qué había hablado un poco de más gracias a los nervios.

—¿Qué eras mío? —Inquirió

¿Por qué le hablaba en pasado? ¿No veía qué le molestaba en sobre manera qué le hablará de ese modo? Cómo si debido a su pérdida de memoria no tuvieran más recuerdos, como si de repente todo lazo se hubiera roto, pero no era así, porque Sesshōmaru si recordaba y en su mente todavía estaba cada uno de los momentos vivimos junto a la chica. ¿Acaso no era eso suficiente?

—Tu novio.

La chica no pudo disimular su cara de sorpresa y aunque hubiera podido, Sesshōmaru se hubiera dado cuenta de todas formas; la conocía bien. Kagome se encogió de hombros, su madre había hablado con ella hace algunos días, diciéndole que tenía un novio que estaba estudiando lejos y qué había empezado a trabajar, pero qué había prometido volver por ella; al principio le tomó mucho tiempo aceptarlo, pero lo hizo, aunque después apareció Akashi en su vida y le dio un giro completamente diferente, tanto que optó por decirle a su mamá que no quería ver a la persona que se suponía era su novio desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Había visto las cartas, los regalos, pero se negaba a aceptarlos, ella no merecía eso sino podía profesarle cariño a la personas qué estaba frente a ella. De hecho cada uno de los regalos y cartas se mantenían en una caja, listos para devolverse a su remitente.

—Lo siento —dijo cómo si eso fuera suficiente para remediar el daño hecho.

Sesshōmaru ignoró la disculpa, no le servía de nada. Caminó hasta dónde estaba la chica en su cama y tomó la libreta qué minutos antes ella no había podido abrir.

—¡Eso es mío!

De nuevo la ignoró y jaló una pequeña cadena qué se mantenía oculta, de ahí saco una llave; la llave para abrir la libreta. La abrió y se la devolvió a su dueña.

Ella miró todo sorprendida, ¿por qué él tenía su llave?

—¿Por qué tenías tu mi llave?

—Tú me la diste —aclaró—, dijiste qué volverías a escribir en el cuaderno cuándo yo regresara.

Kagome se quedó pensativa unos largos minutos, se preguntó cómo era la relación con la persona enfrente de ella, es decir, una persona normal después de no ver mucho tiempo a su novia hubiera corrido a abrazarla, besarla y decirle muchas cosas lindas, dulces, pero él no era así, se presentaba como si nada. ¿En verdad él la quería?

Se le quedó mirando, trató de descifrar su mirada pero se le hizo imposible y las dudas de nuevo volvieron a surgir. ¿En verdad él era su novio? ¿La persona qué había esperado por más de tres años? ¿Era todo cierto? ¿O eran solo inventos para no dejar solo al peliplata?

—¿Tú me querías?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, de todo lo qué podía salir de los labios femeninos, tenía que salir _eso_. Parecía qué retrocedía en el tiempo, cuándo Kagome llegó un día temerosa a su casa preguntándole lo mismo. ¿Por qué el afán de dudar tanto?

—No. —Kagome pareció no entender ahora nada—. Todavía lo hago.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, era un silencio incómodo qué ninguna de los dos parecía querer romper. Kagome se volvió a encoger de hombros, no sabía qué decir o pensar, ella estaba con Akashi y ahora estaba confundida. Era cierto que su actual novio era completamente diferente al que decía ser su novio y eso hacía que las dudas se incrementaran.

Ese extraño había llegado a romper la tranquilidad de su vida.

—En verdad lo siento —suspiró. Lo qué iba a decir iba a ser muy duro—. Pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos…

—Lo sé.

—…Nunca pensé que en verdad volverías. Pensé que no lo harías y trate de continuar con mi vida, empecé desde cero y…

—No necesito explicaciones. —Ya no las quería, era suficiente con lo que veía y lo qué le había dicho la señora Higurashi.

—¿Enserio?

Pero él no le respondió, dio media vuelta, sabía que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

—Te haré recordar. —Proclamó antes de irse.

Ella sonrió sin saber por qué, pero lo hizo y mantuvo su sonrisa hasta qué lo vio desaparecer escaleras abajo. Después su mirada se posó sobre el cuaderno qué tenía entre sus manos y lo identificó como un pequeño diario, pero no de toda su vida (ya decía ella qué tenía mucha suerte), más bien de todo lo que hacía con Sesshōmaru. El diario se había empezado desde el día que se hicieron novios hasta la partida de él.

_Con la finalidad de nunca olvidar _pensó.

* * *

—¡Sesshōmaru! —Saludó InuYasha al ver a su hermano en la puerta de la casa—. Izayoi estuvo esperándote, pero tuvo cosas qué hacer. Dijo que volvería pronto.

Él no le respondió, el menor pensó que su hermano todavía no sabía nada, pero al ver qué la llave qué portaba en su cuello estaba a la vista de todos se dio cuenta de qué lo primero que había hecho era ir a ver a Kagome.

—¿Fuiste a verla? —Su silencio fue un "sí"—. Lo siento, en verdad. —Él se sentó en el sillón y Sesshōmaru enfrente de él—. Nunca pensé que algo así pasaría, y-yo…

—Nunca lo mencionaste.

—No quería que te preocuparás. Al principio dijeron que era pasajero, simplemente por el golpe en la cabeza qué se dio. Nadie los dijo que ella no volvería a recordar nunca. Pensé que serías unos de los primeros recuerdos que Kagome tendría, sin embargo, lleva meses así y no recuerda nada.

—Pudiste haberme llamado —le reprochó—. Hasta las señales de humo son válidas.

—Si ella despertaba y te veía, se iba a enojar.

—Era preferible a qué estuviera con _ese_ tipo.

InuYasha, qué había tenido una botella de agua en la mano todo el tiempo y decidió tomar un trago antes de que su hermano contestará, se encontró escupiendo todo en el piso de la sala sin llegar a salpicarle a su hermano. La impresión había sido grande, nunca pensó que supiera toda la verdad. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando la señora Higurashi al decirle a su hermano el nombre del chico?!

—Así que lo sabes… —trató de serenarse, pero no pudo—. ¿Qué piensas hacer? Sabes qué tienes tiempo limitado aquí, tú vida ya está hecha en…

—No me iré sin ella. —Aclaró, después se puso de pie con la intención de ir a su antiguo cuarto.

El menor ya no dijo nada más, sabía que su hermano lucharía por Kagome, lo podía leer en su mirada e InuYasha como un buen hermano menor, le ayudaría; a él siempre le gustó ver a su hermano feliz y esa felicidad estaba al lado de Kagome y además él tenía una ventaja, conocía muy bien a Akashi y sabía cómo distraerlo para hacer qué su hermano ganará tiempo.

* * *

_Listo. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Sery, tu sabes que yo te adoro con todo mi kokoro*-* Eres una buena amiga y una de las pocas personas que me ha ayudado en mis ideas locas:33 Yo sé qué te debía tu regalo, siempre lo tuve presente e.e no me he olvidado de ti ni por un segundo. Asdfghlkfsn ¡Te quiero, Nee!:33_

_¡Nos leemos! _


	2. Chapter 2

_InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los creado por mi._

**Dedicatoria: **_A Sery, no sólo por ser mi amiga, sino por comportarse en verdad como una. Por todos sus consejos y sus palabras de aliento cuando más lo he necesitado. Hermana mía, enserio no sé qué haría sin ti y no me arrepiento de haberte conocido. Nunca lo haría. Disfruta tu regalo, por favor._

**Gracias por los reviews a: **_Onna Bugeisha T, Miyuki Kuran Taisho Kirryu, Maria, Aiko Hime Aka ClauGazz, Mariana Gl, Selajarg, Minidraculaura3, Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura, Faby Sama, Osiris cruz 758 y ¡Sery!*-*_

* * *

**Recuperándote.**

**II**

Los días que recordaba estar en el hospital fueron sin duda alguna los peores en la vida de Kagome. Despertó después de varias semanas (un poco más y la diagnostican en coma) y no recordaba absolutamente nada. Miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar algo familiar, alguien con quien hablar y le dijera qué es lo que estaba pasando pero no había nadie. Se sintió mal, confundida y sobre todo asustada.

Todo estaba en calma en el hospital, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, ni en los cuarto de al lado podía saber si había alguien o detrás de la puerta. Se sentía absolutamente sola. Se sentó en la cama y abrazó sus piernas tratando de qué todas las dudas qué empezaban a surgir se fueran.

Ya vendrá alguien y nos dirá qué sucedió. Pensaba tratando de creerse sus palabras, pero era muy difícil. ¿En verdad alguien aparecería por la puerta diciéndole todo lo que ella quería saber? ¿No le mentiría? ¿Le ocultaría algo? ¿Usaría su falta de memoria para aprovecharse de ella? Las dudas volvieron a surgir, cuando parecía que una se disipaba volvía otra en un ciclo sin fin.

Kagome estaba cansada de todos esos pensamientos, tal vez su única solución sería, por el momento, volver a tratar de conciliar el sueño y esperar hasta qué alguien entrara en la habitación para verla.

Suspiró un poco y se acomodó para volver a dormir, se dio cuenta de qué poseía una venda en la cabeza, lo que significaba qué, probablemente, se había golpeado con algo que le había hecho perder la memoria, ¿pero con qué? ¿Y tan fuerte había sido el golpe como para no recordar ni siquiera como se llamaba? ¿Con qué se había golpeado? ¿Con un camión gigante?

Miró por la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama y se aproximó a ésta, vio que estaba en un piso alto y podía apreciar lo que parecía ser el patio del hospital, pero en realidad parecía un parque; había un montón de personas ahí conversando y les tuvo un poco de envidia por qué tenían a alguien para platicar y no tenían que estar encerrados en una habitación tratando de recordar algo. Observó a la gente abrazarse y pensó si tenía familia y si la extrañaba.

Se quedó observando el cielo un rato, los árboles, el patio del hospital, las personas que descansaban en ese lugar, todo. Trataba de grabarse en su memoria ese escenario que se le hacía un poco familiar, pero no entendía la razón de esto. Volteó al sentir una mirada sobre ella, pero se le hizo extraño ya que no había escuchado a nadie entrar y mucho menos llamar a la puerta.

Se encontró con una enfermera qué la veía completamente impresionada, sin creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Kagome presenció cuándo la muchacha se dio la vuelta y echo a correr por el pasillo a toda prisa; ella no supo interpretar su mirada, ¿felicidad, sorpresa, susto? ¿Cómo la había mirado? Decidió no prestarle mucha atención. Tal vez se había equivocado de habitación o tal vez la había confundido a ella con un fantasma.

¿Quién sabe? Todo podía ser posible.

Siguió mirando el cielo y las nubes qué éste tenía, sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho, ¿qué era eso? Se preguntó, pero no tenía modo de obtener respuesta. Se mantenía mirando el cielo con atención, ¿tal vez podría recordar algo? Lo intentó, en verdad lo intentó. Sin embargo su mente parecía bloqueada a tal grado de qué cuándo parecía que iba a recordar algo, simplemente a su mente no venía nada.

Se sintió frustrada y deseó tener a alguien junto para atacarlo de preguntas, sin embargo no había nadie aparte de ella.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y segundos después apareció la misma enfermera que había salido corriendo a quién-sabe-dónde con una bandeja llena de comida qué, probablemente, sería para ella. La joven se detuvo antes de llegar a Kagome para darle su comida, estaba indecisa y nerviosa, la pelinegra se preguntó el motivo, pero finalmente de sus labios no salió absolutamente nada.

—Señorita Higurashi traigo su comida —dijo suavemente en lo que depositaba la bandeja en una pequeña mesa—, su madre dijo que vendrá… pronto.

Y se fue dejando a Higurashi con un montón de dudas, aunque la principal fue: ¿ella se apellidaba Higurashi? Y, ¿por qué no se había quedado a responderle sus preguntas? ¿Por qué se había marchado cómo si la estuviera amenazando con una pistola o algo por el estilo?

Además, había mencionado qué su madre la visitaría y fue entonces cuando otra duda surgió: ¿quién era su madre?

Siguió observando por la ventana hasta que su estómago rugió por hambre y decidió que lo mejor sería comer un poco; después de todo no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer.

Comió tranquila, sin prisa alguna, solamente esperando que su madre apareciera pronto para poder atacarla de preguntas. Estaba por darle un último bocado a su gelatina cuándo la puerta se abrió de manera estrepitosa permitiéndole ver a una mujer con cabello negro qué corrió rápidamente a abrazarla.

—¡Kagome! ¡Oh cuánto me alegra qué estés bien! —La abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza que la chica pensó qué no podría respirar—. Qué alegría que despertaras… —lágrimas de alegría o tal vez dolor reprimido, escurrían por el rostro de Naomi.

Kagome dibujó una sonrisa triste en su rostro, no conocía a la persona que la estaba abrazando y llorando en su hombro, pero podía sentirse mejor en los brazos de ella; sentía que el miedo que sentía de estar sola, finalmente se iba.

—¡Sabía que despertarías! —Se separó un poco de la joven para verla a los ojos. Kagome pudo leer en la expresión de Naomi una verdadera felicidad y alivio, mucho alivio.

Se sintió culpable por tener a su madre en esas condiciones, seguramente ella no había dormido bien, ni probado sus alimentos por estar al pendiente de ella y de su estado. Las dudas volvieron: ¿qué le había pasado? ¿Su madre sabría? ¿Y si era así le diría?

Se quedó observándola, era hermosa, a pesar de ser una mujer adulta, conservaba un poco de su belleza juvenil, su cabello era negro y no estaba cubierto por ninguna cana; Naomi al ver que su hija no apartaba la mirada de ella, le sonrió. La menor se dio cuenta de qué poseía una sonrisa y una mirada hermosa, de esas que transmitían calidez a cualquier persona. Quiso abrazarla y llorar en su pecho, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

—¿Qué me sucedió?

Naomi bajo la mirada sin saber que contestar. Ella había tenido en cuenta qué esa sería la primera pregunta de su hija al despertar, sin embargo sabía que no tendría una respuesta. Sabía perfectamente que debió de haber investigado a fondo, ¿pero cómo hacerlo si el qué ocasionó dicho accidente se había dado a la fuga?

Si el responsable no hubiera huido, todo hubiera sido más fácil; además Naomi no pensaba hacerle absolutamente nada, retiraría todos los cargos si su hija despertaba así que ese hombre ahora mismo estaría libre y no sería buscado como un delincuente, aunque a los ojos de los demás, ahora lo era.

Kagome dedujo que la persona frente a ella no sabía absolutamente nada sobre lo que le había pasado. Suspiró un poco al pensar en qué no tendría una respuesta concreta, una respuesta que en verdad deseaba obtener. Daría cualquier cosa por saber todo lo que le sucedió.

—¿Qué te informaron?

La señora Higurashi levantó la mirada.

—Que alguien te había atropellado y que te habías golpeado la cabeza. No despertabas y estaban a punto de diagnosticar en coma, en verdad me espante. No sé qué haría si te perdiera, Kagome… —Las lágrimas estaban a punto de ser derramadas de los ojos chocolates de Naomi, pero la más chica la interrumpió.

—Eres mi madre… ¿verdad?

La interrogada quedó perpleja. ¿Kagome qué había dicho? ¡¿No la recordaba?!

—… ¿Perdiste tus recuerdos?

—Así parece ser...

Naomi supo entonces que nada de eso estaba bien. Que hacer a su hija recordar le costaría mucho trabajo, primero que nada porque debía de hablarle de sus amigos, quiénes estaban demasiado preocupados y atentos al estado de su hija, también tendría que hablarle de Sesshōmaru y de la promesa que le hizo. ¿Pero su hija lo aceptaría bien? ¿No se negaría a ver a todos ellos? Naomi también tenía miedo de decir algo mal y que Kagome no confiará en las personas que con tanto empeño habían luchado por ganarse un lugar en el corazón de ella.

La mayor empezó a relatarle a su hija de manera corta lo más detallado de su vida, en qué lugar había estudiado, los amigos que había hecho, que tenía un hermano menor, que había conocido a Sango en secundaria y se habían reencontrado en la Universidad, lo que ella estaba estudiando, que tenía muchísimos amigos que estaban preocupados por ella.

También le habló brevemente de Sesshōmaru y de lo que éste significaba en la vida de ella, pero Kagome dijo que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que decía y además, que le estaba causando dolor de cabeza, por lo tanto Naomi se vio obligada a cortar su parlamento en la parte más importante de todo: la promesa con Sesshōmaru.

Kagome se acomodó en la cama de hospital y se dispuso a dormir y ordenar sus pensamientos, aparte de rogar porque sus recuerdos volvieran.

La señora Higurashi no sabía que palabras usar para decirle a su hija que estaba comprometida con Sesshōmaru Taishō y qué éste le había prometido volver por ella dentro de tres años, que ahora era menos tiempo; en un año y medio él volvería por ella.

Se sintió entonces mal por el chico, ¿qué tenía que hacer? ¿Llamarle y decirle que su hija había perdido sus recuerdos y qué debía de volver porque si no ella no lo recordaría y rompería el compromiso? Naomi, deseaba la felicidad de su hija y sabía que Sesshōmaru se había esforzado mucho por hacerla feliz y lo había logrado.

Todavía recordaba la cara de felicidad de su hija cuándo el peliplata le pidió matrimonio; su sonrisa había durado más de tres días y cuándo Sesshōmaru tuvo que partir, no derramó ninguna lágrima ni dudo sobre si iba a regresar o no. Ella confiaba ciegamente en él y estaba completamente de qué cuándo volviera, iban a casarse y empezar una nueva vida juntos.

Pero nadie contó con qué un carro se atravesaría entre los planes de ellos dos.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Llamarle a Sesshōmaru o esperar a qué su hija recuperara sus recuerdos?

Primero que nada llamar a Sesshōmaru podría ser una imprudencia de su parte, considerando que él estaba estudiando con más empeño del normal y también, considerando que tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo gracias a qué deseaba ahorrar y no depender tanto de la pequeña herencia que recibió gracias a su madre fallecida.

Si le llamaba en ese momento, significaba hacer que él volviera y también, que detuviera sus estudios y ocupará sus ahorros para los transportes y todo eso. No, no debía de hacerlo y ahora estaba segura de su decisión.

Aunque, ¿su hija en verdad recordaría algún día?

El doctor no le había garantizado nada, de hecho, ni siquiera le había garantizado que su hija despertaría. Le había dicho que probablemente no despertaría por el gran golpe que se llevó y, aunque parecía una persona buena, era una persona demasiado cruel para el gusto de ella.

Le había mencionado también que sino despertaba en unas semanas la diagnosticaría en coma y que ya no podría hacer nada más por la paciente. Así que todo estaba en manos de Kami y de Kagome.

Pero ella había despertado sin recuerdos.

El médico volvió a mencionar que no podía diagnosticar nada, pero qué, probablemente gracias al golpe, no recordaría nada en un buen tiempo. Pero debían darle tiempo para saber si iba o no a recordar.

Naomi en verdad deseó, por el bien de todos, que su hija recordara absolutamente todo.

* * *

Después de "despertar" Kagome fue dada de alta y trasladada a su casa de nuevo. Se quedó maravillada por lo grande que era ésta, su madre le dijo que antes era un templo pero que la habían remodelado, aunque habían conservado algunas edificaciones.

Le encantó el árbol que estaba al lado de su casa, era tan grande y sus hojas eran hermosas, sin contar que bailaban al son del viento, lo que hacía que todo el lugar se viera pacífico, en calma; sintió una gran sensación de nostalgia y pensó que era normal. No podía recordar, pero su corazón seguía sintiendo.

¿Sería eso suficiente para lograr saber qué era verdad y qué era mentira?

Naomi, su madre, resultó ser una mujer extremadamente cariñosa y se preocupaba mucho por ella y por lo que sintiera. Casi siempre le estaba preguntando si lograba recordar algo, aunque la respuesta de ella siempre era un rotundo "no". Por alguna razón su mente se negaba a recordar algo, a veces rostros se le venían a la mente; rostros que identificó tiempo después al conocer a sus amigos.

Sus amigos habían sido otras personas muy amables con ella. Se reunían todos juntos y empezaban a platicar sucesos pasados para hacer que ella recordará, también se ponían a bromear y a jugarse bromas pesadas —más de parte de InuYasha y Kōga— pero fuera de eso eran personas buenas y sobre todo, eran sus mejores amigos. Así que ella decidió que lo mejor sería abrir su corazón a aquellos desconocidos que parecían conocerla perfectamente.

El nombre de Sesshōmaru, medio hermano de InuYasha, se mencionó un par de veces.

Par de veces en las que todos voltearon a ver a Kagome esperando que su memoria reaccionara. Sin embargo eso nunca ocurrió.

* * *

Akashi era un compañero de Kagome en la universidad. El joven siempre estaba atento a la chica, siempre que ella se encontraba sola iba y se reunía con ella, así pasaban momentos amenos; no había intenciones escondidas detrás de esa acción, él simplemente disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Kagome, era una buena compañera y amiga. Sabía que podía hablar con ella de todo sin temor a ser juzgado, le tenía mucha confianza. Higurashi también la tenía con él, por eso él supo que ella estaba en una relación a larga distancia con Sesshōmaru.

El castaño sabía que Kagome amaba a ese tal Sesshōmaru, se le notaba por el brillo en sus ojos zafiros cuándo hablaba de él, también en la sonrisa que aparecía en su cara, además de que siempre que lo recordaba se sonrojaba.

Akashi no supo cuándo, pero empezó a desear ser él al que Kagome describiera con tremendo sentimiento y emoción.

Tal vez había sido por eso que cuándo la joven se presentó ante él sin recuerdos, se aprovechó. No había sido en verdad su idea principal, al principio quería ayudar a su amiga a recobrar su memoria. Le contaba todo lo que ella le había confiado, pero siempre omitía a Sesshōmaru, no sabía por qué, pero lo hacía.

Aunque sabía que estaba mal.

Una tarde cuándo fue a visitar a Kagome y mientras caminaba por la calle empedrada, pensó en qué podría finalmente decirle sus sentimientos a la chica, finalmente decirle que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella.

Porque está vez Kagome desconocía la existencia de Sesshōmaru, porque está vez ella ni siquiera sabía que era lo que sentía. Porque él tenía ahora más probabilidades de enamorar a la chica para cuándo su actual novio regresara. Así que lo hizo, convivió con Kagome ese día toda la tarde y le dijo que si quería ir a dar una vuelta al parque, ella aceptó. Fue en ese parque, en una banca iluminada por la poca luz del farol que él se le confesó.

Ella no sabía que decir, pero sabía que su acompañante esperaba una respuesta positiva.

Lo pensó mucho, ella era prácticamente un cascarón vacío y además, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que sentía por él. Miró a su acompañante y sin saber realmente que decirle, dijo lo que su interlocutor esperaba.

Había sido un "sí" que había cambiado su vida.

Un "sí" que había hecho a Akashi usurpar lo más preciado de Sesshōmaru.

* * *

Después de haberle dicho a Akashi que sería su novia, su madre se atrevió a confesarle que tenía un novio que estaba esperando volver por ella en tres años. Kagome se sintió culpable y sobre todo confundida porque en todo el tiempo nunca se había acordado de nadie cuyos rasgos eran descritos por su madre.

Había ese día subido a su habitación y visto el montón de cartas que habían sido enviadas de su novio. El sentimiento de culpabilidad se hizo más fuerte. ¿Amaba de verdad a su novio que no lo recordaba? ¿Debería terminar con Akashi y esperar pacientemente a ese tal Sesshōmaru? ¿O debería seguir con su vida como hasta ahora y cuándo recordara pedirle perdón al peliplata?

Sin saber realmente que hacer, dejo que las cosas tomarán el rumbo que quisieran. Siguió con Akashi y se dio cuenta de que el castaño sin duda alguna podía ser muy lindo y tierno si quería, siempre buscaba la manera de complacerla y siempre le decía que la quería y mucho, que estaba feliz de que lo hubiera aceptado como novio.

Eso aumentaba la culpa; sentía una punzada en su corazón. ¿Sería solo la culpabilidad?

Después había aparecido Sesshōmaru Taishō de nuevo a su vida, se había presentado como su novio, pero si Kagome lo estudiaba detenidamente bien… ¿no era él todo lo contrario a su prospecto de "novio ideal"? Él era prácticamente su polo opuesto según lo que le habían dicho finalmente.

Al final terminó más confundida que nunca, sin saber realmente que hacer.

Deseó más que nada poder recordar algo, aunque fuera pequeño. Algo que le dijera que era lo que debía de hacer. Una señal.

Trató de dormir, pero antes de hacerlo las palabras _Haré que recuerdes _pronunciadas por Sesshōmaru volvieron a su mente.

Esa era una señal que Kagome pasó por desapercibida...

* * *

_Respondiendo algunos reviews anónimos..._

**_Maria:_**_ ¡Aquí lo tienes! Y muchas gracias a ti por comentar.  
**Aiko: **Muchas gracias por describir mi trabajo de esa... manera. En realidad no te imaginas lo bonito que sentí al leer algo así... ¡Muchas gracias! Espero sigas disfrutando la historia y espero no decepcionarte._

¡Listo! Vengo con la segunda entrega del fic. Okey, mi retraso fue fríamente calculado, quería darles el capítulo mañana 14 de Febrero, sin embargo no voy a estar en mi casa y no creo actualizar, siendo sincera. Así que se los dejo hoy. ¡Muchas gracias por todas sus lindas palabras! Espero no decepcionar a nadie. ¡Un saludo y abrazo! ¡Pásenla genial! (:


	3. Chapter 3

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**_Agradecimientos por los reviews a: _**_Onna Bugeisha T, Maria, Nurarihyon Kou Taisho, Minidracula, MisatoNara, Faby Sama, selajarg, ¡Sery!*-*, Mariana Gl y Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura (':_

**Dedicado a: **_Sery7Seven. ¡Hermanita de mi corazón! Disfrútalo (':_

* * *

**Recuperándote.**

**III**

"_Simplemente porque el amor no tiene garantías…_

_Incluso los más entrelazados firmemente pueden ser_

_Separados en cualquier momento"_

* * *

Cuándo Sesshōmaru había bajado las escaleras con el ceño fruncido InuYasha supo que algo andaba mal. Pero no preguntó hasta que no observó a su medio hermano terminar de escribir en el ordenador y cerrar la laptop de mala manera.

Sintió lastima por ese pobre aparato.

—¿Problemas? —Se sentó enfrente de su hermano, pero a una distancia considerable para salir huyendo si era necesario; por algo salía a correr todos los días.

El mayor asintió.

InuYasha torció la boca, sería muchísimo más sencillo si le diera la información completa y ambos buscaran algo que hacer, pero su hermano prefería guardarse todos esos problemas para sí mismo, como siempre. Estuvo tentado a arrebatarle la laptop, pero se mantuvo en su lugar mientras el mayor masajeaba sus sienes.

—¿Cuándo volverás? —Intentó cambiar el tema.

—En seis días.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se levantó del sillón—. ¡Eso es poco tiempo, Sesshōmaru!

Él frunció más el ceño. _Bien hecho InuYasha._

¿Acaso su hermano estaba enojado por eso? Según tenía entendido por Izayoi, era que Sesshōmaru se quedaría medio mes, por lo que él intuyó que medio mes sería suficiente para que su cuñada —o la que era su cuñada— se diera cuenta de que en verdad amaba al iceberg de hielo que estaba sentado frente a él.

¿Pero seis días? Era una misión terriblemente imposible e InuYasha intuía que Sesshōmaru lo sabía.

¿Su hermano soportaría perder a la persona que amaba? Porque podía ser una persona seria y muy fría, pero Sesshōmaru Taishō amaba a Kagome y se lo había demostrado esos tres años de noviazgo.

Era increíble todo lo que un accidente podría destruir.

—_Oh _—exclamó terminando de entender y volviendo a sentarse en su lugar. Llevó una mano a su barbilla pensando en qué podía hacer para que ese día no fuera completamente desperdiciado y entonces una idea cruzó su mente—. Ahora vuelvo. —Anunció mientras subía las escaleras hacía su habitación.

El peliplata lo siguió con la mirada.

¿Qué estaba planeando InuYasha?

* * *

Si había algo que molestaba muchísimo a Sango era que su pareja coqueteara con otras chicas enfrente de ella. _Ese hombre no tenía vergüenza. _Pero sólo cuándo era algo necesario se lo pasaba y hasta le gustaba saber que esa maña servía para algo más que para hacerla enojar.

Fue por eso que le dio la espalda a su pareja para no ver como coqueteaba con aquella joven que era la encargada de aquel lugar. Se repitió una y otra vez que sus amigos lo valían.

—Los tengo —comentó Miroku cuándo volvió a su lado—. Fue fácil de conseguir.

Sango le pegó con el codo en una costilla.

El pelinegro se quejó de dolor pero se dijo que se lo merecía, no debía de hacer ese tipo de comentarios con su novia presente.

—Era broma —aclaró.

* * *

InuYasha sonrió después de escuchar la contestación, bajó las escaleras topándose con su hermano que seguía en el mismo lugar pero con la laptop entre las piernas. Su ceño seguía fruncido, pero InuYasha sabía que tenía que decirle eso o de lo contrario su plan no tendría resultado alguno.

Se posición enfrente de su hermano y cerró al laptop. El ceño fruncido de Sesshōmaru se marcó más, pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

_Probablemente trataba de contar hasta diez para no matarlo._

—Está tarde —dijo—, necesito que vengas conmigo.

Él levantó una ceja.

—Ve lo más informal que puedas —casi ordenó mientras iba por algo que desayunar, pero su hermano no le dijo absolutamente nada. InuYasha no sabía que su hermano no conocía el término de informal o no c_ompletamente._

* * *

Kagome había recibido una llamada de Sango en la tarde cuándo se encontraba ayudando a la limpieza de la casa al lado de su hermano, se le hizo demasiado extraño que Sango la llamara —había dejado de hacerlo— pero se sintió mejor al saber que su _amiga _ya no se encontraba triste por culpa de ella.

La invitación la había tomado por sorpresa, no se le había pasado por la cabeza el ir con ellos a una feria. Sí había escuchado que había una con atracciones muy llamativas, pero no sintió curiosidad por ir a verla.

Akashi le había comentado que deseaba ir un día con ella, pero nunca hicieron planes de nada.

No tuvo el corazón para negarse a la invitación y aceptó ir con Sango y Miroku.

¿Qué tan mal podría salir eso? Solo eran ellos tres; tal vez sus recuerdos poco a poco se fueran aclarando debido a esa salida.

Porque aquello era lo que esperaba, poder volver a tener la misma relación que tenía con ellos en un tiempo atrás. Un tiempo que no recordaba.

—¡Kagome! —Sota la sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¿Me podrías pasar la cubeta?

Ella asintió.

Una salida después de limpiar toda la casa no sonaba tan mal.

* * *

Aquella tarde el aire soplaba demasiado frío y en la noche juraban que haría frío, por lo que todos se fueron lo suficientemente abrigados para no contraer una enfermedad. Cuándo Kagome llegó, Sango ya se encontraba con Miroku en aquel lugar; pudo presenciar como la castaña regañaba a su pareja por coquetear con otras personas enfrente de él. Miroku le dijo más de una vez que no estaba coqueteando con nadie, pero la castaña no le creyó ni una sola palabra. _Lo conocía lo suficiente._

—¡Kagome! —Mencionó Sango mientras la abrazaba con fuerza; la había extrañado—. Me alegra que aceptarás nuestra invitación.

—Señorita Kagome.

—Hola —les sonrió—, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Por el momento esperar a InuYasha y Sesshōmaru —aclaró Miroku—, después nos divertiremos en todos los juegos de ser necesario.

La pelinegra se tensó ante el nombre del mayor de los Taishō, no había podido olvidar la promesa que le había hecho después de qué salió de su habitación. No recordaba cómo había sido el noviazgo de ellos dos, pero lo que sí sabía era que en ese momento no quería verlo, ni querría verlo en varias semanas. ¿Por qué no le daba un tiempo para asimilar todo eso? ¿Acaso creía él que no era suficiente con no recordar por completo a sus familiares?

Estuvo a punto de decirle a Sango y a Miroku que mejor se iría a casa, porque en ese lugar no se sentía cómoda. Pero recordó la cara entristecida de ambos cuándo se acercaron a abrazarla en el hospital y ella se alejó como si fueran a atacarla; no quería hacerles sentir que no confiaba en ellos, porque no era así. Ambos habían demostrado ser buenos amigos y habían esperado pacientemente hasta que ella les llamó para tratar de recordarlos un poco.

Aquellos meses unos recuerdos muy vagos llegaron a su mente y fue lo suficiente para que ella supiera que ellos en verdad eran unos verdaderos amigos. Unos que no deseaba perder.

Decidió quedarse.

—¡Llegamos! —Anunció InuYasha al lado de Sesshōmaru.

—Estamos todos —Miroku tomó la mano de Sango, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la castaña—, vamos.

Aquella feria era enorme y las luces del lugar le daban un toque más llamativo, ahora entendían porque se había hecho famosa a la semana de haber llegado a la ciudad. Había muchos juegos y juntos disfrutaron de la mayoría. Rieron, contaron anécdotas, hicieron bromas y trataron de no perderse entre tanta gente. InuYasha hubiera deseado dejar solo a su hermano con Kagome, pero sabía que la chica no estaba lista para eso, ella apenas y asimilaba que —en tiempos anteriores— se aproximaba la fecha para que se casara. Pero a pesar de no dejarlos solos, había ciertos momentos en los que se les veía cruzando una que otra mirada y luego sus manos se rozaban debido a la multitud.

Sin embargo nada hacía a Kagome invocar ni siquiera un recuerdo junto al peliplata, era como si su mente estuviera por completo bloqueada.

Cuándo estaban por subirse a la rueda de la fortuna —último juego de la noche, ya era tarde— Kagome contempló un premio que le gustó, era un pequeño collar con una luna menguante que se le hacía familiar, pero no recordó de dónde. Pagó para jugar el juego y tratar de ganarse aquel premio, pero no logró obtenerlo. En su lugar obtuvo un broche muy bonito, pero que no era él que ella deseaba. Se sintió desanimada, pero rápidamente su estado de ánimo cambió al ver que InuYasha le llamaba para hacer fila.

Sesshōmaru se había encontrado observando a Kagome por el rabillo del ojo y rápidamente dedujo qué era lo que ella deseaba. Pagó aquel juego y pudo conseguir aquel collar con una facilidad que a cualquiera le hubiera resultado envidiable. Cuándo tuvo el premio entre sus manos, Sango se acercó a él.

—¿Quieres que lo guarde por ti? —Desde que Kagome y Sesshōmaru habían empezado con su relación, Sango poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la presencia de Sesshōmaru, tanto que no le disgustaba su forma de ser ni nada, lo consideraba una buena persona, una persona a la que deseaba ayudar.

Él asintió y Sango guardó el collar en su bolsa.

Sabía que Sesshōmaru se lo daría cuándo salieran de aquel lugar.

Subieron todos a la rueda de la fortuna y apreciaron cómo se veía todo desde las alturas, era hermoso sin duda alguna. No pudieron despegarse de la ventana durante todo el tiempo que permanecieron arriba y se mantuvieron platicando en lo que bajaban, había sido un día maravilloso para todos.

* * *

—Deberíamos repetirlo —opinó InuYasha

—Fue divertido —secundó Sango—, cómo en los viejos tiempos.

—Hacen falta Ayame y Kōga —recordó Miroku

InuYasha frunció el ceño ante la mención del nombre de Kōga, pero todos —casi todos— rieron al ver ese gesto. Era bien sabido que esos dos fingían llevarse mal cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario; eran buenos amigos y más de una vez lo habían demostrado de manera inconsciente —para su infortunio—.

Sango aprovechó que una nueva conversación volvió a empezar para acercarse al mayor de los Taishō y colocar aquel collar en su mano sin que nadie se diera cuenta y le dijo que tendría que dárselo antes de que ella se fuera. Él sabía eso, pero estaba buscando el momento adecuado y todavía no había llegado.

Aquella platica se prologo por breves minutos más hasta que cada uno empezó poco a poco a despedirse. Fue Sesshōmaru el que se acercó a Kagome y tomó su mano para depositar aquel collar y después darle la espalda para irse junto con InuYasha hacía el camino contrario al que Kagome tomaría.

Ella se quedó plantada en su sitio, incapaz de decir algo, fue hasta que finalmente los vio lo suficientemente lejos, que se atrevió a ver su mano para darse cuenta de que allí estaba el collar que tanto había deseado. Miró sorprendida a Sango, preguntándole mudamente si ella le había dicho, pero su amiga negó.

—¿Siempre es así? —No pudo evitar preguntar.

Sango y Miroku se miraron preguntándose si debían decirle o no, optaron por hablar.

—No —dijo Sango—. Sólo es así contigo.

Las mejillas de Kagome se tiñeron de un color carmín que no pasó desapercibida por la pareja. Higurashi todavía tenía dudas, tantas que si las escribía todas sería capaz de llenar una libreta completa, pero sin duda alguna la mayoría de sus dudas estaban vinculadas con Sesshōmaru Taishō.

—¿Cómo… me enamoré de él?

Sango se plantó enfrente de Kagome y tomó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas.

—No lo sé —admitió—, todo pasó tan rápido y nunca hubo una explicación razonable. ¿Sabes por qué? —Higurashi negó, Sango prosiguió—: Nosotros no elegimos de quién enamorarnos, simplemente pasa y no podemos huir de lo que sentimos.

—Hubo una época —relató Miroku—, en la que ambos parecían inseparables.

Pero, lastimosamente, habían logrado ser separados y no por una persona, sino por las circunstancias; por un accidente.

Kagome observó el collar, recordó el tacto de los dedos de Sesshōmaru sobre los de ella y también el detalle que le había regalado. ¿Enserio solamente era así con ella? ¿Ella era tan importante en su vida cómo para ser diferente solamente con ella? Se encogió de hombros al saber que tendría todas las respuestas si tan sólo se atreviera a abrir aquel diario.

_¿A qué tanto le temes, Kagome?_

* * *

_Respondiendo anónimos:_

_Maria: Se verá muy pronto. Pero tiene que recordar(?) No me puede dejar en mal D: Gracias por el review:3 saludines:3_

* * *

_La verdad es que todavía recuerdo cuándo tenía la idea en mente y tenía ganas de golpearme contra la pared porque mis dedos simplemente no querían escribir. (Algo así me pasa ahora) Pero estoy súper feliz de la aceptación del fic, no saben lo agradecida que me siento. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo (': sin ustedes no soy absolutamente nada._

_Espero no decepcionarlas y que les guste éste capítulo (':_

_Saludines, Breen._


	4. Chapter 4

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Agradecimientos por los reviews a: **_FiraLili, Nurarihyon Kou Taisho, Onna Bugeisha T, anii anni, Jenny Heidern, Miyuki Kuran Taisho Kirryu, Faby Sama, Selajarg, Minidraculaura, Mariana Gl y Michelle-Taisho14._

**_Dedicado a: _**_Sery7Seven, por su apoyo constante en todo. Sin ella... no sé qué sería de mí._

**Advertencias: ¿**_OoC?_

* * *

**Recuperándote.**

**Día 3.**

**IV**

* * *

—Salió bien —comentó InuYasha mientras se encontraba recostado en el piso debido al calor que se presentaba.

_Clima bipolar_, pensó_, ayer hacía frío y hoy hace calor._

Al no tener contestación volteó a ver a su hermano que se encontraba junto al ventilador —sí, también tenía calor a pesar de no estar sudando— que estaba atento a la computadora. Quiso pedirle que le prestara atención, después de todo él la estaba haciendo de _cupido gratis _y ni siquiera escuchaba lo que quería decirle.

Sin embargo se dijo que su hermano debía de estar ocupado.

—¿Mucho trabajo?

Solo recibió un asentimiento, cosa que le hizo saber que su hermano le estaba prestando un poco de atención. _Qué amable._

—Fue Kagome la que te convenció de irte a ese lugar —recordó—, pero tú no querías irte. No querías dejarla sola —su mente viajó a aquellos momentos, había sido divertido verlos peleando como niños pequeños diciendo "Sí" o "no".

Sesshōmaru dejó de escribir y lo volteó a ver, él también recordaba esos tiempos.

Lástima que Kagome no.

—Al final te convenció.

Sí, aquello era terriblemente cierto. Además de que antes de irse Kagome fue a verlo al aeropuerto para decirle que lo esperaría esos tres años y que cuándo volviera por ella no dejaría que nunca más se separaran.

Pero, ¿quién le iba a decir a ambos que sus planes no saldrían cómo lo habían planeado?

—¿Te arrepientes?

Aquella pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido. ¿Arrepentirse? Lo había hecho cuándo la vio en su habitación diciéndole que no lo recordaba, lo había hecho cuándo se enteró que estaba con alguien más. Sí, se arrepentía de haberse ido, pero si no lo hubiera hecho nada le garantizaba que Kagome no hubiera sufrido un accidente.

Prefirió no contestar a aquella pregunta y volvió a lo suyo.

InuYasha frunció el ceño, pero lo dejó pasar. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la forma de ser de su hermano. Además, hacía demasiado calor como para pelear en ese momento.

Mejor se iría a bañar por quinta vez en el día.

* * *

Había cosas que Izayoi sabía muy bien y una de esas era lo mucho que su hijastro deseaba hacer recordar a Kagome, también sabía que InuYasha le estaba ayudando. Se preguntó si ella podía hacer algo, pero prefirió solamente consultarlo con su hijo menor, para darle así una sorpresa a Kagome y a Sesshōmaru.

InuYasha —aún acostado en el piso— le dijo que lo mejor sería esperar a que fuera de noche e ir a algún lugar fresco o esperar hasta el día de mañana.

La señora Taishō pensó en algo que podría hacer, sin embargo las ideas se le habían esfumado en la misma velocidad en la que habían llegado hace varias horas atrás. Era increíble como el cambio de temperatura lo arruinaba todo.

¿Cómo era qué ambos se habían enamorado en primer lugar? Quiso preguntar, pero prefirió quedarse callada mientras miraba por la ventana recordando que, sin duda alguna, para ella también había sido una sorpresa que ambos salieran. Lo último que recordaba es que ambos habían empezado a trabajar juntos durante unos meses en una cafetería; siempre regresaban juntos debido a la preocupación de la señora Higurashi o a veces Kagome iba a la casa para ir junto a Sesshōmaru al trabajo como "agradecimiento" por haberla llevado a casa.

¿Aquellos momentos a solas habían hecho la diferencia?

—Todo fue de forma espontánea… —dijo y sus ojos brillaron ante el descubrimiento de algo que había sido demasiado obvio—… entonces… —volteó a ver a su hijo acostado todavía en el piso tratando de que el aire acondicionado y el piso frío le refrescaran—…sólo hay que _improvisar. _

Izayoi sonrió.

—¡InuYasha! —El aludido se puso de pie rápidamente. Su madre sólo ocupaba ese tono de voz cuándo necesitaba algo con urgencia y lo sabía porque desde siempre había sido el único encargado de semejantes tareas—. ¿Por qué no vas a comprar unos helados?

El peliplata hizo mala cara porque hacía demasiado calor y podía ver casi perfectamente como los rayos de sol estaban esperando a hacer de las suyas con las pobres personas como él.

—De acuerdo —respondió a duras penas y cuándo tuvo el dinero entre sus manos y estaba cerca de la puerta, su madre lo detuvo.

—Llévate a Sesshōmaru.

Y, si tenían algo de suerte, se encontrarían a Kagome.

* * *

La heladería se encontraba a tres cuadras que a ambos Taishō se le hicieron demasiado largas, pero igualmente no mencionaron absolutamente nada. Cuándo entraron InuYasha dijo que lo mejor era comprar paletas de helado, pero Sesshōmaru dijo que hubiera sido mejor comprar los botes de helado.

El menor dijo que él no caminaría más y decidieron que mejor llevarían las paletas.

En aquel lugar se escuchan algunas risas y conversaciones, Sesshōmaru posó su mirada en las mesas y una en especial le llamó la atención porque se encontraba Kagome con el tal _Akashi. _Los observó durante varios minutos, cómo reían, hablaban y se compartían los helados. Sintió celos, muchísimos y de nuevo se arrepintió de haberse ido.

Higurashi sintió una mirada sobre ella y volteó para buscar al que los estaba mirando. Se topó con un par de ojos ámbares que la miraban con tristeza y enojo por igual. Se sintió rara al poder reconocer aquellos sentimientos en una pupila. ¿Por qué ella era capaz de leer al mayor de los Taishō con facilidad?

Se encogió de hombros sin que Akashi se diera cuenta, ya que se había levantado para contestar una llamada de parte de un familiar. Kagome ya no quiso voltear a ver a Sesshōmaru, no le gustaba ni sentirse observada ni ser la culpable de aquella tristeza reprimida. El helado poco a poco fue perdiendo el sabor dulce y su sonrisa desapareció para darle paso a la culpabilidad.

¿Pero culpabilidad de qué? Se preguntó. Se suponía que ella y el mayor de los Taishō ya no eran absolutamente nada. Se mantuvo en su lugar, esperando de manera impaciente que volviera Akashi para ya no sentirse de esa manera, para que su atención se desviara del peliplata.

El castaño terminó su llamada y volteó a ver a Kagome, dándose cuenta de que ella se mantenía mirando a alguien más. Así que buscó a aquella persona y se topó con aquel chico que Higurashi le había descrito como su novio.

Él se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, analizando la situación. Se preguntó si Kagome se levantaría y lo abrazaría por haber recordado algo, pero esto no sucedió. Ella se mantuvo en su lugar, encogida de hombros y mirándolo. Akashi se preguntó si se habían visto antes, pero decidió que no preguntaría absolutamente nada. Dejaría que las cosas tomaran el rumbo que deberían de tomar.

Pero tampoco él sería un obstáculo. Quería mucho a Kagome desde antes del accidente y si la felicidad de ella era al lado del peliplata, entonces se haría a un lado y dejaría de ser un obstáculo. Pero en esos momentos, en los que ninguno de los dos se acercaba, decidió que permanecería actuando como si no hubiera visto nada, como si el hecho de que Kagome no le prestara atención no le entristecía y cómo si no tuviera dudas sobre lo que iba a pasar.

—Lo siento —se sentó en su silla—, era algo importante. —Se rascó la nuca en señal de nerviosismo—. Kag, ¿quieres más helado?

Higurashi se dio cuenta de que su helado se había vuelto agua.

—N-No, gracias.

—Yo si iré por más —sonrió y se levantó, pero no se topó ni con Sesshōmaru ni con InuYasha.

Ambos ya se habían ido.

* * *

InuYasha quiso decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de qué era inútil cuándo al entrar a la casa su hermano se encerró directamente en, el que años atrás, era su cuarto. El menor pudo darse cuenta de que su hermano volvía a encerrarse en sí mismo y no dejaba pasar absolutamente a nadie.

Tres años atrás, la única que podía pasar casi al cien su coraza, era Kagome. Siempre lo obligaba a decirle lo que sentía o simplemente se sentaba al lado de él y lo envolvía en un abrazo; InuYasha nunca olvidaría aquellas escenas.

Quiso decirle algo más a su hermano, pero no encontró palabra alguna. Él había visto a Kagome y a Akashi sonreír como los buenos novios que eran y eso en verdad había sido un grandísimo golpe para su hermano.

¿Acaso Kagome se estaría enamorando de Akashi?

—Fue mala idea —susurró Izayoi mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón con el ventilador al lado.

InuYasha hizo una seña con la mano, restándole importancia a eso y sacó una paleta de la bolsa —por suerte no se habían descongelado— y se lo entregó. Ella formuló una sonrisa y susurró un "gracias".

* * *

Cuándo cayó la noche y poco a poco la temperatura se fue volviendo más fresca, Kagome y Akashi descansaban sobre el césped del parque admirando las pocas estrellas que se presentaban. Aquel día era una noche sin luna.

Ambos habían pasado todo el día juntos, después de ir a la heladería fueron al cine y luego a los juegos en un lugar climatizado. Ambos lo habían pasado bien, prueba de eso habían sido las risas y las sonrisas que habían portado en su rostro todo el día.

—Fue sin duda un buen día —comentó el castaño sin despejar su mirada del cielo—. ¿Te divertiste, Kag?

La aludida volteó a verlo.

—Sí, hay que repetirlo.

—¡Concuerdo! —Sonrió aún más y se acercó poco a poco a la pelinegra—. Te quiero.

Kagome se sonrojó, todavía no se acostumbraba al hecho de que Akashi le repitiera en cada ocasión que pudiera que la quería.

—Y-Yo también —desvió su mirada otra vez al cielo, dándose cuenta de que unas nubes poco a poco se apropiaban de él.

Probablemente iba a llover.

Akashi no se alejó de ella, pero si posó una de sus manos en la mejilla femenina e hizo que ella volteara a verlo, sus ojos se encontraron y entonces él se fue acercando poco a poco a ella. Kagome sabía que la iba a besar y no se apartó.

«_Eres mía» _escuchó. Ella reconoció aquella voz, era la de Sesshōmaru. ¿Acaso eso había pasado? ¿Era un recuerdo? A la reminiscencia le siguió una risa proveniente de ella y las palabras: «_tuya»._

Cuándo Akashi la besó, no pudo cerrar los ojos, estaba completamente confundida por lo que acababa de escuchar y cuándo sus ojos voltearon a ver a Akashi, pareció ver la cara de Sesshōmaru en él.

Lo apartó.

Él se mostró desconcertado, era la primera vez que Higurashi hacía algo así, pero no preguntó nada al verla encogerse y abrazarse a sí misma. Cómo si se estuviera protegiendo de algo.

Se sentó a su lado sin decir absolutamente nada y esperando paciente que ella se relajara y, tal vez, le diera una explicación. Pero ésta nunca llegó.

—Lo siento.

Akashi le acarició el cabello. —No importa. Vamos, va a llover.

Kagome asintió y se puso de pie. En el trayecto no pudo dejar de acariciar la llave que portaba en su cuello. ¿Y si llegaba y abría aquel diario? Pero la mano de Akashi sobre la suya la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Tal vez lo que ella tenía era miedo de romperle el corazón a aquel chico que sólo había sido buena con ella.

¿Pero acaso eso significaba que prefería romperle el corazón a Sesshōmaru?

* * *

_Insisto que hace falta una buena música de suspenso xD ¡Akashi! Escóndete, escóndete, te van a golpear o.ó(?). He leído que la mayoría de ustedes odia muchísimo a Akashi pero eso sólo me dice que hice una buena elección al no poner a InuYasha en su lugar. Lo siento, tengo un trauma con los oc u-u por eso poco los ocupo. En fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo :'D Recuerden que los hago con amor y maldad casi por igual(?) Pero en el siguiente capítulo me van a amar... tal vez._

_Hoy no hay anónimos D': me han abandonado... u-u Yo igual les quiero(?) _

_Saludines:3_


	5. Chapter 5

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo los creados por mí._

**Agradecimientos por los reviews a: **_Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura, Mimato Bombon Kou, Sofy, Sery*-*, Aera, minidraculaura, Miyuki Kura Taisho Kirryu, Onna Bugeisha T, Nurarihyon Kou Taisho, Osiris, Akiratechin, Faby Sama, Selajarg, Mariana Gl y FiraLili._

Dedicado a Sery7Seven por ser ella:3 Una persona genial en la cual puedo confiar en todo momento. Te has ganado un lugar en mi corazoncito de pollo(?) y lo sabes muy bien:3

* * *

**Recuperándote.**

**Día 4.**

**V**

* * *

Naomi Higurashi había ido a desayunar con Izayoi por petición de ésta última. Ambas siempre se habían llevado bien y siempre buscaban algo sobre qué conversar. De hecho fueron ellas las más felices de ser en un futuro consuegras con el futuro matrimonio de Sesshōmaru y Kagome.

Pero ahora que eso estaba en una gran incógnita, decidieron seguir siendo las buenas amigas que eran y esperar a que el destino moviera todas sus fichas como quisiera.

Ambas estaban conversando cuándo escucharon un gran estruendo; parecían cosas caerse y luego el sonido de una puerta ser golpeada muchas veces hasta que fue abierta. Naomi se preguntó que sería eso, pero Izayoi no parecía impresionada.

Tal vez se esperaba que aquello pasara.

—¡Lo logré, Tía Izayoi! —Rin apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina y las miró a ambas desayunar—. Buenos días, señora Higurashi.

—Hola Rin —saludó Naomi—. Tiempo sin verte, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

La chica hecho un vistazo a su alrededor y susurró—: Mi primo Sesshōmaru.

Naomi guardó silencio, entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Izayoi, por su parte, dejó la taza de té en la mesa y dirigió su mirada hacía su sobrina.

—¿Pudiste sacarlo de su habitación?

—¡S-Sí! Pero… —la pelinegra se encogió de hombros—… posiblemente deberán comprar otra puerta.

—¿Cómo la abriste? —Inquirió sin prestarle mucha atención a los daños causados.

—Las bolas de boliche son útiles —sonrió triunfal—. Además, no tuve otra opción. Intenté _todo_.

—¿No está enojado? —Habló Naomi.

Rin se volvió a encoger de hombros. —Sí, pero le dije que se lo merecía por encerrarse —volteó a ver el pasillo de nuevo y agregó—: además de que le dije que no lo volvería a hacer si salía conmigo.

—¿Salir? ¿A dónde?

—Pues —su mirada se centró en su tía—. ¿Y si hacemos un día de campo cómo en los viejos tiempos, Tía Izayoi?

—No lo sé, Rin.

—¡Vamos, por favor! —Hizo un puchero a modo de súplica—. Hoy regresa mi tío Inu ¿y qué mejor que un día de campo?

Izayoi pareció pensarlo, después de todo el día estaba hermoso ese día y un paseo a nadie le venía mal. Lo pensó durante varios minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún argumento para oponerse.

Rin siempre se salía con la suya.

—De acuerdo —consintió—. ¿Tienes un lugar en mente?

—Sí. Aquel al que íbamos siempre. —Se giró a ver a Naomi—. Señora Higurashi, ¿quiere venir con nosotros?

—Claro, será un placer.

Rin sonrió, sin duda alguna aquel día iba a ser divertido.

* * *

Sango, Miroku y Kikyō —novia de InuYasha—. Habían recibido una llamada de la señora Taishō invitándolos a aquel día de campo que iban a hacer. Los tres habían aceptado la invitación y hasta prometieron llevar algo de comida para compartir con los demás.

Acordaron verse en la casa Taishō para que todos se marcharan juntos.

* * *

El plan era fácil, se irían divididos en grupos de dos para hacer más fácil el viaje. Izayoi iría manejando en un auto y cómo copiloto Iría Naomi. Sango, Miroku y Kagome irían con ellas. El otro auto sería manejado por InuYasha y como copiloto iría Kikyō. Sesshōmaru y Rin irían atrás.

Aquel plan le había parecido bien a la mayoría y mientras se ocupaban de acomodar la comida en los trastes —o terminar de hacerla— contemplaron que tanto Rin como Sesshōmaru eran observados atentamente por Kagome.

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera sospecharon que hubiera una buena razón detrás de eso. Tal vez era que Kagome estaba _reconociendo _a Rin y por eso no podía dejar de verla. La única que presintió lo que pasaba era Sango y la castaña rió levemente.

Rin se había presentado con Kagome desde que ella puso un pie en la casa de Taishō, sin embargo Higurashi no pudo evitar prestarle más atención al hecho que ella caminaba del brazo de Sesshōmaru para absolutamente todo y el peliplata no parecía molesto.

¿Acaso a él no le molestaba que estuvieran cerca de él? ¿Qué no era diferente _solamente _con ella?

No pudo evitar seguir observándolos el resto de los minutos que permanecieron ahí. Rin se notaba que era más chica que Sesshōmaru pero eso no parecía molestarle a él y mucho menos le molestaba que invadiera su espacio personal.

Kagome no tenía idea porque se sentía así.

Lo peor de todo eso era el hecho de que cada vez que los ojos de ella y los de Sesshōmaru estaban por cruzarse, él desviaba la mirada evitando todo contacto visual. Eso la molestó en sobre manera, ¿quién había sido el que dijo que la haría recordar? ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así? ¿Era por lo de la heladería?

¿Era por Rin?

El colmo fue cuándo él se sentó en el sillón a ver aquel programa con InuYasha y Rin lo había abrazado por la espalda y Sesshōmaru ni siquiera la apartó.

—Cuidado —advirtió Izayoi en broma—. Muerde.

—No lo creo —sonrió ella, triunfal—, a mí nunca me ha hecho daño —depositó un beso en la mejilla masculina.

Kagome deseó aventarle el vaso que tenía entre las manos.

—InuYasha —habló finalmente Higurashi—. ¿Puedo irme con ustedes?

—Por supuesto.

—¡Sí! —Rin se alejó de Sesshōmaru—. ¡Kagome irá con nosotros! ¡Será cómo en los viejos tiempos!

—Rin. —El tono del mayor Taishō sonó duro, aquel tono era una advertencia que solo la aludida supo identificar.

—Sí, lo sé. —Kagome fue consciente de que aquellos se habían entendido y no pudo evitar sentirse más enojada.

* * *

En el transcurso, los únicos que se mantenían hablando habían sido InuYasha y Kikyō. Ni Kagome ni Sesshōmaru abrieron la boca para decirse algo y a mitad de camino, Rin cayó rendida en brazos de Morfeo cuándo acomodó su cabeza en las piernas de Sesshōmaru.

—¿Estaba cansada? —Se animó a preguntar Kikyō.

—Viajo anoche —rebeló Sesshōmaru—. Y no durmió mucho.

—¿Quién fue el que hizo que se preocupara? —Dijo InuYasha—. Batalló toda la noche para sacarte de tu auto-encierro, hermano.

Taishō posó una mano en el cabello negro de Rin y lo acarició. Era inevitable que le tuviera cariño, era su prima y era muchos años menor que él. Era la niña que había protegido de todos aquellos brabucones y la que siempre buscaba el modo de hacerlo feliz; lo había demostrado anoche cuándo ideó el plan para sacarlo de su habitación.

Absolutamente nadie dijo nada más acerca de lo antes mencionado. Ni siquiera ambas chicas que tenían curiosidad sobre por qué Sesshōmaru se mantenía encerrado en su habitación sin permitirle el paso a nadie.

—La quieres. —Fue lo último que mencionó Kikyō antes de retomar su plática con su novio.

El sentimiento de preocupación se adueñó de Kagome y llevó una mano al hombro del peliplata, él volteó a verla pero desvió la mirada antes de que sus ojos hicieran contacto visual.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Sesshōmaru asintió y su mirada se centró únicamente en Rin.

* * *

—Llegamos —anunció InuYasha deteniéndose en aquel campo después de casi una hora de trayecto. Las puertas se abrieron y Sesshōmaru trató de despertar a Rin, sin éxito.

—Rin. —Habló finalmente, con voz dura. Parecía la de un sargento que estaba listo para regañar a alguno de sus subordinados.

La chica se removió y se sentó en el asiento mientras se tallaba un ojo tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz solar. Iba a reclamar que la habían despertado, cuándo bien su primo mayor pudo haberla cargado y dejarla dormir en el pasto, pero al ver el pequeño lago, el sueño se esfumó de ella.

—¡E-Es hermoso!

El grupo de adelante sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Rin. A pesar de ser una chica casi mayor de edad, no dejaba de ser la niña imperativa y aventurera que siempre fue. Izayoi formuló una sonrisa al recordar que —mucho tiempo antes de que se mudaran— Rin había sido la única capaz de arrastrar a Sesshōmaru a sus locuras y había logrado hacerlo sonreír como dos veces.

Habían hecho muchas travesuras juntos —InuYasha había ayudado más que Sesshōmaru, pero al final los tres siempre salían regañados— y eran todos aquellos recuerdos los que Rin casi no recordaba debido a que estaba pequeña, pero que los hermanos Taishō atesorarían en su mente hasta el último día de sus vidas.

Sesshōmaru estaba por alejarse del auto para empezar a cargar las cosas, pero las manos de su prima en su camisa se lo impidieron. Ella se mantenía mirándolo con cara de _cachorro abandonado _y el mayor intuyó que le pedirá algo.

No se equivocó.

—Cárgame.

InuYasha sonrió al recordar que Rin siempre había ocupado su influencia sobre su hermano mayor para que hiciera cosas por ella. Sesshōmaru siempre lo negaba, pero era incapaz de negarle una petición a Rin y, si fuera su padre, seguramente la _niña _estaría completamente malcriada.

El peliplata le dio la espalda y se agachó un poco para que se pudiera acomodar.

—¡Sí! —Festejó la menor y se trepó en la espalda del mayor, quién la sostuvo—. Eres el mejor, Sessh.

—Nunca cambiara —susurró InuYasha cuándo sacó la mesa y buscaba un buen lugar para colocarla.

* * *

Kagome había mantenido los puños apretados durante la comida mientras miraba a Rin sobre la espalda de Sesshōmaru caminar alrededor del lago. La chica parecía estarse divirtiendo y Taishō ni siquiera se quejaba de que estuviera cansado.

Habían ayudado a acomodar minutos atrás y luego Rin pidió permiso para ir a explorar al frente, porque el lugar estaba completamente diferente a cómo lo recordaba hace más de diez años.

Izayoi y Naomi tampoco podía quitarles la vista, ambas se podían dar cuenta de que Sesshōmaru estaba cómodo con Rin, como siempre. Ella podía ser la más chica pero era la persona que le daba un poco de confianza a Taishō.

Rin estaba siendo su soporte, su luz en medio de la oscuridad y ambas señoras estaban agradecidas.

—Cuando era pequeña… —rememoró la señora Taishō—… ella decía que se iba a casar con él.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y pudo darse cuenta que ahora con ella fuera del juego, Rin —y cualquiera— tenía el camino libre para enamorar al mayor de los Taishō. Ese pensamiento no le gustó para nada, pero sabía que estaba siendo completamente egoísta.

Sesshōmaru merecía la felicidad.

—Kag, ¿vienes con nosotros? —Preguntó Sango, haciendo que saliera de sus cavilaciones.

Ella asintió y los tres (Miroku estaba incluido) se sentaron en el pasto, debajo del gran árbol con sombra. La pareja se acostó y Kagome permaneció observando a Sesshōmaru y a Rin.

—Ella… —se animó a hablar Higurashi—… ¿Quiere algo con él?

Sango se sentó al lado de ella y miró a Rin y a Sesshōmaru. A veces la falta de memoria de su mejor amiga ayudaba en momentos como esos, también el lado amoroso de Rin ayudaba demasiado. ¿Quién iba a decir que Kagome no recordaría que había sido Rin una de sus cupidos principales? Había sido aquella chica la que le dijo a su primo que era momento de dejar de mentir y aceptar de una vez que estaba enamorado de Kagome.

Pero en ese momento, Rin estaba ayudando a que la pequeña llama de decisión que había tomado Sesshōmaru, no se apagara por completo.

—¿Qué tal si le preguntas? —Asesoró.

Higurashi se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé.

—Encuentre el momento —dijo Miroku—, y pregúntele.

* * *

Rin se mantenía acostada sobre el pasto con su cabeza en las piernas de Sesshōmaru, se había cansado de estar arriba de su espalda y también de jugar en el agua salpicando a su primo. Además de que InuYasha estaba muy ocupado con su novia y su tío había llegado a conversar con ambas señoras.

—Ella te quiere —dijo, tratando de abrirle los ojos a su primo—. Pero, ¿sabes? En esta situación es imposible que todos estén felices. Alguien saldrá lastimado, o ¿Akashi? O tú, Sessh.

Sesshōmaru lo sabía perfectamente. Pero el simple hecho de no ser él la elección de la chica, era algo que —aunque no quisiera admitir— le dolía. Él era humano también. Desde pequeño había aprendido a guardarse sus sentimientos debido a los problemas familiares que se presentaron y a no querer ser una carga más.

Se encerró en sí mismo durante muchos meses hasta que Izayoi poco a poco fue bajando sus muros, de ahí le siguió Rin quién terminó cuarteando su fortaleza y después llegó Kagome quién lo derribó por completo. No lo hizo cambiar, no fue más comunicativo, simplemente empezó a sentir más, sin miedo a sufrir porque estaba seguro de que no habría dolor.

Qué iluso.

—Está celosa de mi —la chica cerró los ojos—. Es increíble que no recuerda que yo fui su cupido. ¡No debería estar celosa de mí!

—Eres demasiado cariñosa. —Reprochó.

Rin hizo un puchero.

—Usted es demasiado amargado, señor Sesshōmaru.

Él ni siquiera le contestó nada, pelear con Rin era inútil. Ella siempre tenía que ganar sin importar lo que pasara. A veces odiaba demasiado la forma en la que fue criada.

¿Dónde había quedado la antigua Rin?

* * *

Cuándo Rin se había levantado y dejado solo a Sesshōmaru, Sango animó a Kagome a ir y preguntarle de una buena vez por todas, si tenía algún interés romántico por la chica. Kagome se quiso negar, pero la castaña insistió diciéndole que si no hablaba nunca saldría de dudas.

Tenía razón.

Se acercó poco a poco al árbol en el que Sesshōmaru estaba recostado observando el cielo. Kagome se preguntó qué era lo que estaba pensando o buscando en aquel cielo azul.

Se sentó a su lado, sin saber verdaderamente cómo empezar la conversación. Se sentía nerviosa cómo tan pocas veces se había sentido y lo peor, temía por la respuesta.

Al final decidió soltar la pregunta.

—¿Tienes algún interés romántico por Rin?

Sesshōmaru se quedó callado durante varios minutos que a Higurashi se le hicieron eternos.

—Es mi prima.

Kagome sintió que los colores se le subían a las mejillas al darse cuenta de que había estado sintiéndose _celosa _por un familiar de Sesshōmaru. ¡Pero es qué la relación de ellos era demasiado cariñosa!

—¿Dejas que ella esté siempre pegada a ti?

Taishō cerró los ojos. —No.

—¿Entonces? —¿Por qué hacía tantas preguntas? Ni ella misma lo sabía, sólo tenía en cuenta que quería respuestas.

—Es la condición para que no rompa más puertas.

A la mente de Kagome volvió la plática del auto-encierro de Sesshōmaru, ¿acaso Rin había ocupado el método de romper la puerta para sacarlo? Buscó a la chica con la mirada y la encontró observándolos a ambos con una gran sonrisa.

Ella no supo que más decir y estuvo por irse, pero le gustaba aquel silencio y la presencia de Sesshōmaru la reconfortaba.

«_Mía» _el recuerdo de aquellas palabras hicieron que tuviera ganas de preguntar si realmente había sido él, pero el tono de voz era inconfundible. ¿A qué venían esas palabras? ¿Por qué se las había dicho anteriormente?

Volvió a mirar el rostro de Sesshōmaru y se dio cuenta de que no había vuelto a abrir los ojos y que parecía descansar en aquel lugar. Recordó que Rin había dormido minutos antes en su pierna y la idea de hacer lo mismo le pasó por la cabeza, ¿pero por qué? ¿Tan celosa estaba?

Recordó a Akashi en la heladería y por fin entendió lo que Sesshōmaru estaba sintiendo, pudo darse cuenta de que lo de Sesshōmaru no eran celos; era miedo. Ese miedo de que ella decidiera quedarse en aquel lugar y no volviera con él cómo antes habían planeado.

La brisa poco a poco dejo de ser agradable y Kagome sintió frío, entonces maldijo el hecho de no haber llevado un suéter por pensar que regresarían más temprano. Se abrazó así misma dándose calor y cuándo estornudó, sintió algo en sus hombros.

Era el suéter de Sesshōmaru.

—G-Gracias —y entonces pudo comprobar la teoría de que él sólo se preocupaba y era cariñoso con ella.

Sonrió al saber eso.

* * *

Cuándo se subieron a los autos para regresar, el primero en quedarse dormido fue Sesshōmaru, cosa que resultó extremadamente extraño para todos. Rin fue la primera que buscó alguna anomalía en su cuerpo y al tocar su frente comprobó que tenía fiebre.

—Es humano, después de todo —fue a la conclusión que llegó ella—, _todo _lo que ha pasado debió de agotarlo —Kagome se encogió de hombros—. Además, estuvo expuesto al frío sin su suéter.

Higurashi no pudo evitar sentirse más culpable al tener sobre sus hombros el suéter de Sesshōmaru, pero Rin le sonrió, dándole a entender que no debía de preocuparse, que no era del todo culpa de ella.

La menor acunó a su primo entre sus brazos para que se acomodara mejor y descansara, después de todo le hacía falta. Se mantuvo acariciando el cabello plateado y de vez en cuando tocaba su frente para ver si la fiebre aumentaba o disminuía.

Pero aumentaba cada vez más y más.

—Kagome —Rin se puso sería, como pocas veces—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Ella asintió.

—Mi primo se va a ir mañana a la media noche…

—Espera —InuYasha la interrumpió—, ¿no eran seis días?

—Le quitaron uno —suspiró y sus ojos cafés se centraron en los zafiros—. Te quería pedir, por favor, que si no vas a volver con mi primo, se lo digas. Aunque no parezca, está sufriendo. Él te ama mucho.

Kagome guardó silencio y volvió a acariciar la llave que portaba en su pecho, sabía muy bien que había llegado el momento de abrir aquel diario, pero todavía tenía muchísimo miedo.

Su mirada se posó en Sesshōmaru, quién descansaba en los brazos de Rin. Un vago recuerdo volvió a su mente de ella abrazando de esa forma al peliplata. En un acto involuntario, su mano se posicionó sobre las hebras plateadas, recorriéndolas, acariciándolas.

Cuándo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se sonrojó y apartó su mano. Rin rió levemente.

—No te preocupes —le restó importancia—, tú siempre acariciabas su cabello cuándo no se daba cuenta. Yo jugaba con su cabello —confesó—, le hice muy bonitas trenzas. Tengo una foto, luego te la muestro.

Kagome rió, no se imaginaba a Sesshōmaru con una trenza. Sin duda alguna debería apreciar a Rin cómo para no molestarse tanto y dejarle de hablar.

—Mañana a la media noche… —rememoró en un susurró.

—Por favor —la menor sostuvo sus manos entre las propias—, háblale con la verdad. Si decides dejarlo nadie te juzgara, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Higurashi asintió de manera lenta—. Pero debes decirle, no quiero que sufra.

—Llegamos —anunció InuYasha, pero ninguno se movió de su lugar, al final fue Kikyō quién se bajó primero seguida de su novio.

—Iré por mi tío —anunció Rin, dejando a Sesshōmaru y Kagome solos.

Ella lo contempló dormir y tocó su frente para comprobar que sí tenía fiebre. Se acercó poco a poco a la frente de él y depositó un pequeño beso en aquel lugar. No sabía por qué, pero una parte de ella le impedía dejarlo. No quería ir a su casa, quería quedarse ahí y cuidarlo.

¿Y si lo hacía?

Observó a Sesshōmaru hacer una mueca, tal vez debido a la fiebre o a una pesadilla y eso fue suficiente para decidir que el diario podía esperar.

* * *

Quería aclarar que lo de los anónimos en el capítulo anterior fue una broma(?). O sea, lo dije porque me preocupan u-u. Desaparecen de la nada, pero me alegra que hayan vuelto a aparecer Les quiero:3

**_Osiris:_**_ No te preocupes, yo lo dije en son de broma xD ¡Pero me alegra que sigas leyendo y disfrutes de la historia! Un abrazo:3  
**Aera3: **¡Claro que continuaré! A menos de que algo malo me pase, pero no lo creo, soy casi inmortal(?) Pero ese es otro tema...  
**Sofy: **¡Sofy, sofy! *u* Tu review fue tan lindo y no te preocupes, cómo dije antes: era en son de broma ha ha xD ¡Al fin alguien que entiende a Akashi!C': Te ganaste un premio por eso, pie lo que desees(?). Abrazos:3  
_

* * *

—_¿Qué hace un lunes en verano, un judío sin paisanos y qué estoy haciendo yo sin ti? (8)/ S_i alguien conoce la canción le daré algo especial c: ¡Bien! Hemos llegado al capítulo 5 y ¿qué creen que pueda pasar en el siguiente capítulo? Recordemos que el plazo de Sessh se agota. Kagome debe darse prisa o podría perder al amor de su vida a la media noche. ¡Tatakae* Sessh y Kag!  
(*)Lucha.

Bien, vengo con una petición, siendo sincera me costó mucho decidirme si hacerlo o no. Pero aquí estoy y ahora no es momento de arrepentimientos; tal vez lo haga después. Hace poco me inscribí a un concurso (malditos y sensuales concursos:'c) con un one-shot del Fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin con la pareja Levi/Eren (Inevitable, me tienen enamorada). Y, si ustedes quieren ayudarme a perder con la cabeza alta (siendo realistas, no voy a ganar. Hay buenos dibujos, cosplays y buenos one-shot's) solamente deben darle like a la siguiente nota: _**www (punto) facebook (punto) com/notes/414874615349012/?pnref=story** _También las/los(?) invito a leerlo:3 Le puse amor (L) Y también a ver los demás trabajos en el albúm. Repito que es una petición y sino quieren no deben hacerme caso xD Pero me harían feliz(?) u.u

¡Nos leemos pronto! El siguiente es el capítulo final D': ¡qué rápido pasa el tiempo! ¡Abrazos de oso! ¡Saludines!(': Los quiero u/u


	6. Chapter 6

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Agradecimientos por los reviews a: **_Michelle-Taisho14, FiraLili, Onna Bugeisha T, mimato bombon kou, akiratechin, Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura, Mariana Gl, Sofy, Maria, Faby Sama, minidraculaura, Norarihyon Kou Taisho, Selajarg._

**Dedicado a: **_¡Sery! Hermana mía, la historia finalmente llegó a su fin. ¡Perdona el retraso!_

* * *

**Recuperándote.**

**VI**

**Día 5.**

_Se mantuvo sentado en aquella banca del parque, ese mismo día a la media noche se iría a otra ciudad para estudiar y aquel día Kagome y él habían prometido pasar todo el día juntos cómo despedida. Porque Kagome se había negado rotundamente a verlo partir en el avión y él la comprendía de cierta forma._

_Escuchó unos pasos de alguien corriendo y sólo le faltó dar una mirada rápida a su celular para saber que aquellos pasos eran de su prometida. Suponía que se le había hecho tarde y en ese mismo instante se encontraba buscándolo con desesperación. Se levantó de la banca para que ella lo viera y fue cuándo zafiro y ámbar se encontraron que ella dejó de correr y le sonrió abiertamente._

_Sesshōmaru nunca lo admitiría; pero extrañaría aquellas sonrisas. Esperó a que su prometida recuperara el aire perdido y entonces ambos empezaron a caminar._

—_¿Estuviste esperando mucho? —Él negó, pero Kagome no le creyó—. Se me hizo tarde, Akashi me estaba explicando un par de cosas —sonrió—. ¿A dónde vamos? _

_Sesshōmaru señaló la plaza que se mostraba enfrente de ellos. _

_Siguieron caminando hasta que él tomó la mano femenina entre las suyas. Ese era el último día que la vería hasta dentro de tres años y aunque se prometieron enviarse mensajes, un mensaje nunca podría compararse a la calidez del cuerpo de Higurashi. Las mejillas de Kagome se tiñeron de calor carmín, muy pocas veces su prometido era de esa forma con ella, pero apretó también la mano masculina con fuerza._

_No quería que se fuera, había prometido tratar de asimilar la idea pero eso no significaba que la aceptaba del todo. Después de todo se trataba de Sesshōmaru, su prometido y, estaba segura, el amor de su vida. ¿Quién quisiera separarse por tanto tiempo? _

_No quería pensar en eso, se suponía que ese día era para que ambos se divirtieran juntos._

_Llegaron a la plaza y Kagome se distrajo en un puesto viendo un collar cuyo dije era una luna menguante. Sesshōmaru se detuvo a su lado observando el rostro de la chica. _

—_¿Has escuchado la canción de Hijo de la Luna*? —Preguntó, Sesshōmaru asintió—. La canción me recuerda a ti —confesó, con las mejillas rojas._

—_Yo no tengo los ojos verdes._

_Kagome rió. —Pero si la piel blanca —dijo mientras volteaba y seguía caminando—. Cuándo vea la luna… te recordaré._

_Taishō no dijo nada, pero él también solamente necesitaba mirar al gran cielo azul para recordar a Kagome; el zafiro de sus ojos era el mismo que recuerda cuándo ve el cielo estrellado y es por eso mismo que la vista nocturna es la que prefiere._

_Jaló a la chica hacía sí y entonces la besó, deseando que ese no fuera uno de los últimos besos que ambos podrán darse._

* * *

Sesshōmaru se levantó cuándo los primeros rayos del sol daban en su rostro, era extraño que en ese momento tuviera aquel sueño que en realidad era un recuerdo de hace tres años atrás; justamente un día antes de irse. Sintió algo en su frente y enseguida se dio cuenta de que era un trapo con agua. Se tocó la frente y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía fiebre. Al tratar de levantarse, observó que alguien le sostenía una mano e intuyó que sería su prima.

Se equivocó.

Kagome se mantenía arrodillada y su mano se mantenía entrelazada con la del peliplata. Sesshōmaru no la levantó, de hecho con mucha delicadeza apartó su mano y quitó la manta de la otra parte de la cama para cargarla y acostarla ahí.

Cambió la sábana y la cubrió con otra mientras él tomaba sus prendas para meterse en el cuarto de baño. La miró una vez más por el rabillo del ojo y se quiso grabar a fuego aquella imagen de Kagome en su mente.

Estaba decidido a dejarla ser feliz con Akashi si eso era lo mejor para ambos. Por eso se iría sin decirle nada a ella, le dejaría el camino libre a aquel castaño para que la hiciera feliz.

¿Cómo no había pensado que el accidente era una señal para darles a entender a ambos que no eran el uno para el otro?

* * *

Se sumergió en la tina mientras a su mente volvían las imágenes que había visto de Kagome y Akashi en todos esos lugares, rememoró también el día que fue a caminar al parque —a escondidas de su hermano— y los descubrió a los dos juntos riendo, pasándola bien.

Pudo observar de manera atenta el brillo en los ojos de Kagome al verlo, aquel era el mismo brillo que antes poseían los ojos zafiros al verlo.

Esa había sido toda la señal que necesitaba para darse cuenta de que había perdido el cariño de Kagome y Rin tenía muchísima razón al decirle que tenía miedo de que ella se alejara de él. Por eso no la presionó más, por eso se alejó.

No soportaría el hecho de escuchar las palabras "no te amo" de parte de ella.

Aquello le rompería el corazón.

* * *

Kagome despertó pasado el mediodía y se dio cuenta de que Sesshōmaru no se encontraba en la cama. Buscó por todos lados y encontró en el mueble al lado de la cama una nota escrita con un "gracias" que probablemente provenía del peliplata. Se extrañó un poco al leer aquella palabra, pero enseguida una sonrisa pequeña adornó la comisura de sus labios.

Se acostó de nuevo en la cama y entonces abrazó la almohada. Aquella almohada tenía el débil olor del champoo de Sesshōmaru. Palpó la zona contraria de la cama y entonces, su cabeza empezó a doler tanto que tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a los lados.

Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta que la imagen de ella recargada en el pecho de Sesshōmaru en esa misma cama se hizo nítida, ambos se encontraban viendo películas pero ella parecía cansada. Se estaba durmiendo y la calidez del cuerpo de Sesshōmaru al igual que los latidos de su corazón no ayudaba nada.

Pudo distinguir que él decía algo, pero no logró descifrar que era, después de eso sus ojos se cerraron y ella finalmente durmió.

Kagome ahogó un grito de dolor y después de que las imágenes habían cesado, se encontró sentada en la cama, mirando alrededor con verdadera admiración. ¿Aquello había sido un recuerdo mucho más nítido que lo antes presentados?

En aquel recuerdo veía a Sesshōmaru como una persona completamente distinta, sus ojos —ahora fríos e inexpresivos— se encontraban un poco cálidos, _brillaban_. ¿Qué era lo qué había provocado el cambio? _Ella_, se recordó.

—Kagome —Rin entró en el cuarto y corrió a su lado—. ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Estás pálida!

Higurashi respiró un par de veces y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la menor. —S-Sí, estoy bien —le sonrió para tranquilizarla—. Rin, ¿dónde está Sesshōmaru?

La menor desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que le había prometido a su primo no decir absolutamente nada, pero ella _quería _hacer algo para volverlos a juntar.

—Arreglando algunas cosas para volver —confesó finalmente mientras se dejaba caer en el lado contrario de la cama, dónde antes había estado Sesshōmaru—. ¿Sabes, Kagome? No quiero que se vaya.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque volverá a ser la misma persona —suspiró—, apuesto que se volverá a encerrar en sí mismo, tragándose todo lo que piensa y siente. —Rin apretó los puños—. ¡Quiero ayudarlo! Pero no sé cómo. ¿Cómo hago Kagome? ¿Cómo hiciste tú?

Ella se encogió de hombros, incapaz de saber cómo responder a aquello. ¿Cómo le había hecho ella para comprender a alguien con Sesshōmaru? ¿Qué había hecho exactamente? Deseaba tener aquellas respuestas, tal vez todo sería más fácil.

Apretó de nuevo la llave que colgaba en su pecho, sabía que era hora de abrir aquel diario, que debería dejar de pensar en quién iba a salir herido y mejor tener todo de manera clara para saber con quién era la persona que quería estar.

—Ustedes dos empezaron trabajando juntos en una cafetería —empezó a relatar Rin, llevándole la contraria a todas las órdenes dadas—. Trabajaban muchísimo, a veces hasta la medianoche. A veces mi primo te acompañaba a tu casa.

»No creas que era diferente —aclaró—. Siempre fue tan frío que pensé que se quedaría solo —rió—. A veces tú venías en las tardes cuándo les tocaba trabajar, decías que era como _agradecimiento_. Pero, no sé, ¿disfrutabas de su compañía? —Rin volteó a ver a Kagome, sabía que no tendría respuesta—. Seguramente no lo recuerdas. Mi primo seguramente sí disfrutaba de tu compañía…

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Son opuestos, ciertamente —aceptó—. Sin embargo, ¿acaso no es divertido tener desacuerdo de ideas con alguien? ¿Acaso no es divertido no tener _siempre_ la razón?

Kagome lo pensó, _tal vez _tenía razón.

—P-Pero…

—No sé cómo empezaron a salir. Simplemente llegue un día y ambos estaban tomados de la mano. No sé quién fue el que se confesó a quién y mucho menos quién se enamoró primero —Kagome suspiró, si Rin hubiera sabido eso, sería más fácil todo—. Sin embargo ambos se veían felices, sus ojos brillaban y nunca vi a mi primo tan… feliz.

»Después de la separación de sus padres y del aparente abandono de su madre Irasue, no lo había vuelto a ver tan feliz —abrazó aquella almohada con fuerza mientras se mantenía sentada en la cama—. Sé qué a su manera se divertía con nosotros, pero no es lo mismo, ¿entiendes, Kag?

Ella asintió, por supuesto que entendía.

—Rin —la pelinegra volteó a verla—. Gracias.

—¡Te ves mejor! —Comentó para aligerar el ambiente—. ¿Vas a irte a tu casa? Puedo acompañarte.

Kagome asintió, la chica en verdad le agradaba.

* * *

Después de desayunar en la casa Taishō —por orden de Izayoi— Kagome caminó hacía su casa junto con Rin, pero la menor no aceptó la invitación a pasar diciendo que iría a buscar a su primo para convencerlo de pasar el día juntos en familia, después de todo ese era el último día del peliplata ahí.

Cuándo ella llegó a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y revisó su celular, había varias llamadas de Akashi y uno que otro mensaje, pero simplemente no tenía ganas de saber nada del castaño por ese momento. Sólo quería saber qué tanto había pasado con Sesshōmaru y si estaba haciendo una buena elección al dejar que se fuera para siempre de su vida.

Sujetó la llave que colgaba en su cuello con fuerza y luego se lo quitó. Buscó en aquella caja llena de cosas que le había regalado Sesshōmaru y encontró el diario. Respiró un par de veces y después incrustó la llave en su lugar correspondiente.

La giró y entonces el diario se abrió.

En la primera página había un dibujo y las letras de "Diario" resaltaban. Kagome suponía que aquello era la portada. Seguramente conservada ese diario desde que era pequeña.

Se sorprendió de encontrar un ¿cuento? Creado a base de hechos reales. Higurashi se acostó de nuevo en la cama y se dispuso a empezar a leer y a no parar hasta que terminara la última página.

Cuándo llegó a la cuarta página, su cabeza empezó poco a poco a doler, pero no se detuvo hasta que los recuerdos se le hicieron más y más nítidos.

* * *

Lo que le había ofrecido InuYasha era justo, una guerra en la que ninguno de los dos tomara ventaja del otro, dónde fuera Kagome la que poco a poco se mostrara decidida por uno de los dos. Akashi era un hombre de palabra, por lo tanto cuándo se enteró que Kagome estaba cuidando de Sesshōmaru, no dijo absolutamente nada, de hecho cesaron sus mensajes y llamadas.

Se mantuvo al margen de la situación e hizo oídos sordos y ojos ciegos. Hizo de cuenta que no le importaba que Kagome estuviera con alguien más y, además, estaba completamente consciente de que no podía pedir nada, de que no podía reclamar.

El corazón de Higurashi pertenecía al mayor de los Taishō y él solamente la estaba confundiendo; siempre lo supo, igual que supo que sería el único que saldría herido.

Pero a pesar de eso siguió tentando al destino, yendo contra la corriente y aferrándose a la idea de que Kagome Higurashi lo llegaría a querer y a corresponder de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Sesshōmaru.

Akashi también comprendía que fuera InuYasha quién abogara por Sesshōmaru, debido a que el peliplata nunca le diría algo así, porque Sesshōmaru no era una persona de palabras, pero sí de acciones.

—En estos momentos debe de estar leyendo el _diario _—susurró el peliplata, al lado de él mientras miraban el cielo azul—. ¿Qué crees que vaya a hacer?

—No lo sé —el castaño sonrió—. Pero con lo que elija, le deseo la máxima felicidad.

—Eres buena persona —comentó Kikyō.

Sin embargo Akashi sabía que aquello no era cierto. Una buena persona no hubiera sido tan egoísta cómo lo había sido él. Se encogió de hombros.

—Keh —dijo InuYasha, cruzándose de brazos, aparentemente sufriendo un mini ataque de celos—. Es su primer amor, ¿qué esperabas?

—¡O-Oye! —Reclamó Akashi, pero fue ignorado olímpicamente.

»Aunque… —comentó, segundos después—… Me sorprendió cuándo me pediste aquellas fotos. ¿No lo empeoraste, InuYasha?

El aludido volteó a verlo. —No —aseguró, convencido—. Di un gran _empujón_.

—Pero… ahora Sesshōmaru se va a ir…

—Y Kagome sintió su rechazo —explicó la pelinegra—, ayer se sintió celosa.

—No creo que deje que Sesshōmaru se vaya. —Le dio un pal de golpes en la espalda a Akashi para alentarlo—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Él castaño asintió.

* * *

Las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas poco a poco mientras abrazaba aquel diario contra su pecho, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera podido olvidar todo eso? Sesshōmaru le había mostrado solamente a ella su lado "_tierno_" —si es que a pequeños detalles se le podía llamar así— y ella lo había olvidado por completo.

¿Cómo era posible que no recordó que él le pidió/exigió matrimonio? ¿Cómo es qué olvidó aquella pelea por convencerlo de que fuera a estudiar en un lugar lejos? ¿Cómo era posible que olvidara que lo amaba con tanta intensidad?

Recordó la noche en la que lo cuidó y, por inercia, entrelazó su mano con la de él, sintiendo aquel tacto tan placentero y tan familiar. Aquella noche se sintió completa y pudo dormir sintiéndose segura. ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara en esos mismos momentos?

¿Por qué había tenido que esperar a que fuera el último día de Sesshōmaru y, además, que ya no la volteara a ver cómo antes? ¿Por qué tuvo que esperar tanto?

Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Rin para saber dónde se encontraban, pero aquel número la mandó a buzón. ¿Por qué? Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de qué tenía todavía mucho tiempo para buscarlos, pero primero tendría que arreglarse un poco.

* * *

Rin trató de alcanzar su celular brincando, en ese momento detestaba que su primo fuera más alto que ella. Trató de alcanzarlo, brincando cada vez más, pero no lo consiguió. Frunció el ceño cuándo la llamada se perdió, pero su expresión de aligeró al ver que su primo estaba más enojado que ella en ese momento.

—Rin. —Esa voz grave sólo indicaba que había descubierto lo que había hecho, o tal vez no al cien por ciento, pero sí tenía una idea vaga.

—¡Era por el bien de ambos! —Aclaró.

Sesshōmaru la fulminó con la mirada y ella supo que tendría que, no solo delatar a su primo, sino también, todo lo que había hecho. Se cruzó de brazos decidida a no decir nada hasta que vio cómo su primo le quitaba la batería a su celular y sabía que podía ser tan malo como para desbaratarlo.

Se rindió.

—Te diré en un lugar especial —indicó—, vamos.

A Taishō no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

* * *

Kagome terminó de alistarse a las 3:30 de la tarde y se apresuró salir de su casa para buscar a Sesshōmaru y a Rin, sin embargo ninguno de los contestaba su celular y eso hacía que se preocupara y que se sintiera más nerviosa.

¿Y si había apresurado el viaje? No, imposible.

Llamó a InuYasha y él le dijo que no sabía dónde estaban pero que deberían de estar cerca del aeropuerto o en los alrededores. No creían que fueran demasiado lejos, pero si Rin estaba con él posiblemente estarían dando vueltas por alguna plaza o irían a algún museo.

Pero Kagome sabía que sólo tenía hasta la media noche y era un tiempo muy reducido para buscarlos en todos esos lugares.

Primero fue al aeropuerto y se dio cuenta de que ahí no estaban, recorrió completamente el lugar para ir a la plaza más cercana pero no los encontró ahí. Su celular sonó y se dio cuenta de que solamente era Akashi, decidió finalmente contestarle y, de paso, darse un pequeño respiro.

Él le dijo que había estado preocupado por ella, pero que le habían explicado que estaba bien y cuándo Kagome estaba por colgar, él le dijo algo cómo: "Tus recuerdos te llevaran a encontrarlos" que la dejó aún más desconcertada.

¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Trató de volverlo a llamar pero él no contestó. El número la mandaba automáticamente a buzón.

Frustrada, siguió recorriendo la plaza y se dio cuenta de que su reloj marcaba las 5 de la tarde y eso era demasiado tiempo. Todavía le quedaban horas, pero… ¿Cuánto faltaba para que sucumbiera ante el cansancio, el hambre y la sed?

Se preguntó a dónde podía haber ido y escuchó a hablar a unas señoras sobre un jardín botánico que estaba a media hora de aquel lugar. ¿Acaso habían ido a aquel jardín? Recordó la sonrisa de Rin al ir al día de campo y una leve esperanza inundó su interior y le dio el valor para parar aquel taxi.

Su esperanza se esfumó cuándo vio el montón de tráfico.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría estancada ahí?

* * *

Sesshōmaru escuchó atentamente a su prima, no la culpaba de nada porque sabía que ella solamente quería su felicidad al igual que su hermano, pero él les había pedido que no dijeran absolutamente nada. Que no ayudaran a Kagome a recordar a menos de que ella lo quisiera.

Pero habían roto su promesa.

Rin no dejo de explicar en toda la hora que se mantuvieron ahí, ni tampoco omitió ningún detalle, dijo absolutamente todo, cosa que Taishō agradeció. Cuándo la menor terminó por completo su relato, él no dijo ni una sola palabra. Rin lo volteó a verlo muchas veces para tratar de entender lo que quería decir, pero sus ojos volvían a ser indescifrables.

La menor se recostó en el pasto, mirando con atención los árboles y el movimiento de las hojas de estos cuándo el viento soplaba.

—Perdón, Sessh.

Taishō no dijo nada y cómo único acto de consuelo, posó su mano sobre el cabello azabache con destellos castaños de su prima. Rin se dio por perdonada.

—¿Seguro que quieres irte?

Asintió.

A la casa habían mandado un sobre para él y lo abrió sin pensarlo dos veces, en ese momento observó muchas fotos de Akashi y Kagome juntos, ambos parecían felices y se dio cuenta de que su regreso solamente le traía amargura a la persona que amaba. Por eso era mejor que se fuera de la vida de Higurashi, que ella fuera feliz con Akashi y luego, tal vez, él podría buscar su felicidad con alguien más.

O tal vez se enfocaría en su trabajo hasta que su cuerpo pidiera a gritos un descanso.

—Te das por vencido muy rápido —recriminó, pero sus palabras no tuvieron efecto alguno en el peliplata.

Sesshōmaru se levantó y miró a Rin por el rabillo del ojo. —Andando

—¿A dónde vamos?

No hubo respuestas, pero sus labios formaron una mueca. Si ellos se movían de lugar, ¿cómo haría Kagome para encontrarlos? ¿O es que acaso su primo no deseaba ser encontrado? Miró hacía atrás, el lugar en el que estaban, se encontraba demasiado cerca del pequeño quiosco dónde su primo había obtenido la mano de la mayor de los Higurashi.

¿Acaso era por ese recuerdo que deseaba ir a otro lugar?

Sonrió levemente.

¿Quién iba a decir que dónde comenzó su compromiso iba a empezar de nuevo su relación?

* * *

Hora y media pasó hasta que finalmente se encontró en aquel jardín —que más parecía un parque— y rápidamente se apresuró a recorrerlo con la esperanza de encontrar a Sesshōmaru y a Rin. Eran las 6:30 de la tarde y faltaba muy poco para que se hiciera de noche y Sesshōmaru se marchara.

Sintió a su corazón agitado y poco a poco la desesperación empezó a invadirla, igual que la incertidumbre de no estar en el lugar correcto. Intentó llamar una vez más, pero el celular de Rin no contestaba y el de Sesshōmaru ni siquiera dejaba que su llamada entrara, inmediatamente la manda a buzón.

¿Dónde se habían metido?

Se detuvo cuándo encontró un quiosco que se le hizo familiar, tenía imágenes muy borrosas sobre él, pero inmediatamente un dolor en su cabeza se hizo visible y, minutos después, recordó que en aquel lugar se había comprometido con Sesshōmaru.

Avanzó sin pensarlo hasta aquel lugar.

* * *

Era la tercera vuelta que daban y Rin no tardó en darse cuenta de que su primo evitaba el quiosco, fue hasta que ella lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo enfrente del lugar que pudieron apreciarlo.

Aquel quiosco no había cambiado nada, solamente estaba pintado de un color mucho más llamativo que antes.

—¿Por qué no vamos hacía él? —Propuso y se dio cuenta de que su petición sería rechazada—. ¿Vas a huir de los recuerdos?

Taishō empezó a caminar con una Rin sonriente a su lado.

Al llegar a aquel lugar, los ojos ámbares se encontraron de frente con unos ojos zafiros que eran completamente conocidos. Si él fuera más expresivo, habría sonreído, pero en ese momento sólo pudo mantenerse quieto y tratar de parecer calmado, aunque no lo estaba.

¿Qué hacía Kagome ahí y por qué?

Volteó a mirar a Rin y se dio cuenta de que ella no se encontraba ahí. Estuvo por dar la vuelta cuándo una mano en su brazo lo detuvo.

—Sesshōmaru, espera…

Él se detuvo unos pasos, pero no volteó a verla.

—Y-Yo… —No tenía idea ni siquiera que decir, lo único que había tenido en mente era que no quería que se fuera, no quería _perderlo _porque no lo soportaría. Porque le quería—. N-No quiero que te vayas —confesó—. Finalmente recupere casi por completo todos mis recuerdos —soltó su brazo y sonrió abiertamente, dio media vuelta para apreciar el lugar y dijo—: Sé qué en éste lugar me pediste matrimonio.

»En éste lugar nos comprometimos —sonrió de manera más abierta y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo intenso—. Y recordé las razones por las que te _amaba _—negó con la cabeza, corrigiéndose a sí misma—: Las razones por las que te _amo._

Sesshōmaru volteó finalmente a verla y sus ojos ámbares fríos e inexpresivos se clavaron en ella, pero Kagome pudo notar un brillo diferente, un brillo que le gustó.

—Akashi no se rendirá.

Higurashi rió cómo no lo había hecho desde la salida del hospital y olvidó la timidez, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del peliplata y colgando de él. Sesshōmaru puso una mano en su cintura, sosteniéndola.

—¿Celoso? —Rió con más ganas, pero después agregó—: Hablaré con Akashi.

Taishō no estuvo conforme y dejó de sostenerla e hizo que ella dejara de rodear su cuello con sus brazos. Kagome se desconcertó.

—Tal vez esto sirva para alejarlo —sacó aquella sortija.

—¡La recuperaste! —celebró la pelinegra—. Pero… ¿Cómo?

—Tu madre la tenía.

Kagome apreció la sortija que había tenido en su mano antes del accidente y que creyó perdida. Pero ahora se encontraba en las manos de Sesshōmaru en espera que fuera devuelta a su dueña. Ella acercó su mano y el peliplata entendió eso como un permiso para colocarle el anillo.

Así lo hizo.

—¿Y tú sortija? —Preguntó ella al observar la mano de él—. ¿Dónde está Sessh?

Él sacó la otra sortija de la misma bolsa del pantalón dónde había sacado la de Kagome y ella se la arrebató rápidamente.

—Dame tu mano —pidió y Sesshōmaru obedeció; finalmente se la colocó, sonriendo porque aquellas sortijas finalmente estaban en el lugar dónde deberían de haber estado desde el principio—. Ahora no te librarás de mí —bromeó.

Pero no pudo seguir riendo o diciendo algo más porque sus labios fueron apresados por los labios del peliplata y ella no dudo en corresponderle, sintiendo aquel tacto de labios tan conocido y a la vez tan anhelado.

Besar los labios de Sesshōmaru fue como si sus sentidos recobraran vida; las mariposas en su estómago volvieron y deseo fundirse con Sesshōmaru. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del peliplata para atraerlo mucho más a ella; habían pasado alejados bastante tiempo y está vez se aseguraría de no dejarlo ir. Se aseguraría de grabarse a fuego en la mente cada detalle de él, todo lo que le atraía, porque no volvería a olvidar a Sesshōmaru nunca más.

Ahora era un hecho, finalmente estaban de nuevo juntos.

Y esta vez no habría nadie que los separara.

* * *

**Epílogo.**

* * *

"_Cuándo te diga «te amo», no confíes en mis palabras porque no estaré amando, sólo lo estaré evocando y vociferando. En cambio, cuándo te esté mirando hazle caso a mi mirada, porque no sólo te estaré observando, también te estaré amando. Porque una palabra jamás reemplazará a una mirada, jamás reemplazará lo que se esconde en lo profundo del alma."_

—_William Osorio Nicolás_

Un día después de que Kagome se hubiera reencontrado con Sesshōmaru en aquel quiosco, descubrió que él no se había ido y de que había mencionado que debía volver, pero que le habían concedido un mes más. Un mes fue suficiente para que Kagome decidiera irse con él finalmente y, aunque él se fue primero, ella no tardó mucho en alcanzarlo.

Todos se emocionaron y les desearon la máxima felicidad cuándo las invitaciones a la boda llegaron, hasta Akashi había sido invitado y le había deseado lo mejor a Kagome; tiempo después ella quiso hablar con él, pero él le había mencionado que no era necesario, que él entendía que ella nunca sería de él.

No se equivocaba.

Sesshōmaru y Kagome habían logrado adaptarse bien al cambio de ciudad y eran felices de aquella forma. Higurashi sabía que su prometido no era una persona muy expresiva, pero no pasaba un día en que no le demostrara —a su manera— que la quería y ella lo agradecía infinitamente.

* * *

Los meses antes de su boda, Naomi, Rin y Sango habían llegado a la casa que ocupaban los futuros esposo para ayudar a Kagome con las preparaciones para la boda. La chica se disculpó muchas veces con su prometido por todo el alboroto armado y también por no estar tanto tiempo con él, pero Sesshōmaru no se notaba molesto.

En el fondo él también estaba feliz de poder finalmente unir su vida con la de Kagome.

Fueron los meses más agitados en la vida de Kagome, pero no se quejaba de nada, al igual que Sesshōmaru que tuvo que convivir con su padre y hermano para planear algunas _cosas; _y casi tuvo ganas de matarlos cuándo le pidieron que _ensayara _sus votos de boda.

Pero aguantó.

Todos sus esfuerzos se vieron reflejados el día de la boda cuándo Kagome y Sesshōmaru se encontraron frente a frente en el altar, diciendo sus votos, jurando hacer que aquel amor se mantuviera a pesar de los obstáculos y del tiempo. Ninguno de los invitados dudó de su palabra, porque lo habían comprobado desde que casi fueron separados.

Ellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos, eso era lo que la mayoría pensaba cuándo los veía mirarse a los ojos y éstos brillaban. A pesar de ser opuestos se entendían bien y se complementaban.

Era como la luz en la oscuridad y viceversa.

¿Quién iba a decir que tendrían que pasar por una pérdida de memoria y una casi separación para darse cuenta de que se amaban con tanta intensidad que aquellos obstáculos no pudieron separarlos?

Cuándo terminaron de decir los votos y el sacerdote los unió en matrimonio, la mayoría aplaudió de verdadera alegría, fue mayor el entusiasmo cuándo ambos compartieron aquel beso que los unía definitivamente cómo uno solo.

El primer beso como marido y mujer al que le seguirían muchísimos más.

Antes de salir de la iglesia, Sesshōmaru se acercó al oído de Kagome para susurrarle aquellas palabras que la pelinegra siempre quiso escuchar de parte de él:

—Te amo.

Era increíble cómo una palabra tan pequeña encerraba tanto significado. Kagome se ruborizó y lo abrazó con fuerza, siendo su gesto correspondido.

—Yo también te amo, Sessh.

Algunos lograron capturar aquel abrazo, cuya foto colgaría después en la sala de ambos y otros se detuvieron a admirar a tan linda pareja.

Sesshōmaru volvió a besarla, transmitiéndole así todo lo que sentía: felicidad. Felicidad por recuperarla, por estar finalmente juntos, por saber que era correspondido, felicidad por todo lo que habían pasado.

Felicidad por saber que tenía una vida por delante junto con ella.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Respondiendo reviews anónimos:_

_Sofy: Me alegra que te haya gustado c: Lo sé, eso no sucede en la vida real xD Lo sé, Rin es un amor con pies (L) A mi me encanta que te encante:3. Pues no sé si al cien cumplí tu favor(?) de todos modos espero te haya gustado :'D ¡Muchas gracias por el review y espero te guste el epílogo! _

_Maria: ¡Claro! Aquí lo tienes, disfrútalo (:_

* * *

¡Oh! No tengo idea de qué decir, creo que la palabra gracias siempre queda muy corta. Debería de existir otra mejor, pero dudo mucho que eso encierre tanto sentimiento. Quiero agradecerles por haber seguido la historia conmigo, por sus ánimos, comentarios y sobre todo: apoyo. ¡Me alegra ver que otra de mis locas creaciones tuvo una aceptación cómo la que le dieron! No saben cuándo aprecio cada review, favorito o alerta. ¡Me hacen feliz!

Ahora, ¿qué más puedo decir? El fic completo es el regalo para mi hermana mayor/menor: Sery. Ella es una persona muy importante en mi vida cómo fanficker, no sólo es la persona que revisa mis fics cuándo estoy insegura, sino también una de las personas que me ha dado más ánimos. Sery, hermana mía, eres una persona genial. Hablo enserio cuándo digo que no he conocido gente cómo tú. ¡Eres una en un millón! Te adoro con el alma y con todo mi corazón (: ¡Aishiteru!

Cómo notas finales espero que les haya gustado el final. ¡Kag y Sessh terminaron juntos! Estuve demasiada tentada a plantearles otro final, pero al final me decidí por éste. El epilogo me quedó muy corto, por lo tanto decidí juntárselos. Akashi no murió cómo muchas querían, pero ahora que mi querido OC cumplió su cometido temo por su seguridad… posiblemente deberá cambiarse el nombre y nacionalidad ha, ha.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! ¡Abrazos!

Breen.


End file.
